Perfect Disaster
by Flay Joule
Summary: AU.Spoiled Girl, Stubborn Guy and One house. Find out what happens. I changed title i hated the first one Still my first fic no flames ty.FxY!RR and Lemons!
1. His and her luck

**Somewhere in Orb**

"Hey Flay it's already late shouldn't you be home already?" Mirallia worriedly called her friend. Flay Allster daughter of the late Prime Minister George Allster was known to spend most of her time in the club partying and spending the money her deceased father have left her. "Ok Milly just go to bed I will see you tomorrow ok? Bye." The socialite turned off her phone and continued dancing.

**Orb Mansion**

Athrun was sitting on the couch and across the room was a rather pissed soldier. "Why the fuck am I ordered to be here?" he said leaning on one of the panels of the room. "Calm down Yzak I'm sure your mother have a reason for assigning you here" the blue haired male tried to talk the pissed soldier out. "And where is that asshole Dearka?" he asked when he suddenly noticed the absence of his bestfriend. "He isn't assigned here Yzak" just as soon as he finished that sentence the soldier took his bad and stormed off to get to his car. "Hey! Let me take you to your new place." Athrun followed after him.

**Flashback**

"I want my son to have a time off." Dearka successfully imitated Ezalia Joule while talking to Cagalli and Athrun. "So guys I need your help" he said giving Cagalli and Lacus (who was luckily visiting Orb that time) the you – gotta –help –me look. Lacus clapped her hand a sign of a good idea "I know what to do since Captain Joule is indeed in need of a vacation" she blinked looked at Cagalli "I think Orb needs a reliable Captain from PLANTS to keep the peace which means you need to send one to us too" she turned her head asking for Cagalli to agree. "Well it's not a bad idea" Cagalli said which made Dearka jump confirming his accomplished mission. "So a Captain from each side to monitor each countries move. Not bad indeed" he smirked.

**Seaside Mansion in Orb**

The black Lamborghini entered a narrow road and separated from the main road. And 10mins later it arrived in front a rather big vacation looking house. "Here we are Yzak. Your mother personally picked this place for you." Athrun said while Yzak was going down the car. "Don't come in I'm tired i can't entertain you now Zala" he said turning his back from his friend. "I figured that out" the blue haired guy just smiled and drove off.

The house was mainly white and inside was neat. And the view of the ocean is clear from the full glass window. There was a garden outside and a dock. Yzak saw the spiraling stairs so he headed up knowing the bedroom is that way. When he entered the room he took a bath and went to sleep.

**Somewhere in Orb**

It's already 3am in the morning and Flay was still head on partying. But as people slowly getting lesser she decided to go home. When she arrived she just took of her clothes and went to bed.

**7am in the Morning**

Yzak felt something on his face that made him wake and the sight when he opened his eyes wasn't pleasing at all. To his surprise he pushed the unpleasing sight off the bed. 'What the.. " a voice of a girl can be heard from under the bed. "What was that for?" she yelled. "Who the fuck are you" Yzak yelled back."This is my house you jerk" the girl stood up and obviously looking for something sharp to protect herself but realizing there is nothing there, she studied the stranger in front of her. The guy looks clean and fit to be a burglar, his skin is finer than most guys, he stood there like a prince and god forbid but he looks overratedly handsome. _Gosh if he wants to rape me I will let him do me all day_ she thought to herself. "Get the fuck out of here!" the guy yelled again. "NO! I said this is my house! And if you can just please get the hell out of here" she said while pulling Yzak out the room but then stopped when she suddenly remembered something. And right after that she fixed Yzak's hair and pants "Do you want coffee we can talk about this while having breakfast" she calmly said. "How about you put on some clothes first!" he said then walked out the room. Flay flushed red when she remembered she was just wearing her under wears _were like fighting couples_.

**Breakfast Table**

"Say we make a bargain" she said smiling.

Yzak just poured in his coffee, added sugar, ate his toast and answered "No".

"Come on! I bet this house on a deal while I was drunk! Don't you feel sorry for me?"

"NO! now get out after you eat" Yzak said then left.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go"

"Not my problem!" he then opened the door for Flay to get out.

But before she could get out she tested her luck one more time "Could you give me some money? I'm really broke and I don't have anyone else.." but before she could finish Yzak handed him cash just to send him out.

**Later that night**

Yzak was in the main City of Orb when he suddenly saw a familiar face. It's Flay being harassed by some guys. Being the gentleman – ish the he is he helped Flay and took her home. She was crying in the car until they reached the house.

"What the heck are you doing in that alley?" he said angrily.

"I told you I don't have anywhere else to go, so o tried to sleep there" she sobbed.

"Are you that stupid? No normal person would sleep in a place like that! I gave you money you could've slept in a hotel or something!"

"I gave the money to the beggar. I felt sorry for the old lady" she still sobbing.

With those last words Yzak felt the girl is hopeless. "Go to your room and shut up".

Flay obediently followed Yzak. She used the room she was using before her dad died. As soon as she stepped in her room she laughed so hard "God paying those bastards to harass me was worth every penny" she laughed and suddenly shut when he heard footsteps going up the stairs.


	2. Out and in again

**5am in the Morning**

There was a loud knock on the door and Flay have no other choice but to get up and open it. "What?" she asked in a tired voice. "Get out!" Yzak yelled. "God so grumpy early in the morning" Flay said while fixing her hair but Yzak was already dragging her out and the last thing she heard was the shutting of the door.

Flay slowly started walking out the door and took the narrow road leading to highway. "Oh daddy what have I done?" she sighed. The thoughts of her childhood were flashing back. The house meant so much for her even though she doesn't show it much, it was mainly for her to avoid feeling the pain reminiscing might cause her. She walked for about 15minutes and finally arrived on the waiting shed. "I should ask help from Milly but I don't want her to nag me to death" she mumbled. "And she doesn't have enough money for both of us, she's just taking crappy pictures" Flay leaned her head on the wall of the shed "I don't have anyone else" she rubbed her teary eyes "I have to wo-wo-wor… I can't even say itttttt!" and just that she fell asleep on the shed.

**Yzak's House**

"So you finally showed up bastard!" Yzak with arms crossed faced his bestfriend.

"Come on Yzak! I'm here with a warning" he said spreading his arms on the couch's armrest.

"I don't need any" he smugly answered.

"Well if your mother coming over today telling you to marry this hot girl from PLANTS, isn't a threat enough then I shouldn't have come here" he said throwing a glimpse at his bestfriend who suddenly fixed his posture. "Which means you can't propose to your one and only Shiho" then he laughed.

"That's not a good joke Elseman" the young man now breaking a sweat.

"I'm sorry dude I wish I'm joking but I'm not"

"What else did you know about this?" he now sitting on the couch in front of Dearka with both hands on his forehead.

"She will be here by lunch with your fiancé, and YOUR fiancé will stay here in Orb until you two get together and finally get married. AND your wedding date is 4 months from now."

Yzak accidentally broke the glass table in front of him. Knowing his mother he is sure she picked an annoying rich girl, or a boring elegant daughter of one of the committee persons. There is only one person he likes and will ever like and it's Shiho Hahnenfuss a hardworking and reliable soldier. But out of respect and probably fear of getting dumped he can't tell her how he feels about her and his mother won't accept her for sure.

"Clean that up!" he ordered Dearka and headed to his room.

"You didn't even ask me if I want coffee or something!" his friend shouted before he entered the room.

"Fuck yourself Elseman!" and he slammed the door closed.

**Fine Restaurant at Orb**

"My dad knows so much about you and he knows you will take care of me like he does.." the girl in front of Yzak never stopped talking about her father ever since she started to introduce herself. Yzak was just throwing stares at her and Dearka who is sitting beside him is trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Ezalia however is focused on her meal. Yzak raised his hand and the waiter already knows that he wants another cup of coffee.

"That's your 3rd coffee already did you know dad only drinks 2 cups of coffee everyday cos coffee is bad.." the girl continued but Yzak decided to cut her off.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"It's Cleo" she said smiling.

"Let me guess your dad gave you your name correct" he guessed sarcastically.

"Oh yes how did you know omg we have such chemistry" she said in an annoying voice.

"Mother I have a girlfriend" Yzak suddenly said causing her mother to stop eating and look at him.

"Son, I know you're not prepared about this but I'm not getting any younger Yzak" she said dramatically.

Yzak perfectly know her mom and using his first name means she's really into him getting married.

"But I already told you I have a girlfriend and I will marry her soon" he said gathering his strength to lie to his beloved mother.

"Yzak you don't have to lie about it. I'm sure you and Cleo will get along"

"I'm not lying in fact she is here" the silver haired boy stood up confidently and walked straight to a fine looking lady whose about to enter a casino.

"Honey! Over here" he called the girl who turned right after he called her. And just after turning he leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

Dearka who was watching dropped his jaw out of shock. "I see you don't know anything about this Mr. Elseman" Ezalia said and looked towards the direction of his son who is now walking to greet them.

"Where did you get that clothes" he asked Flay who is still in shock of what he did.

"I saw your car left so I decided to change and get my savings I left on the house" she said trying to pull her hands away from Yzak's.

"You better not make any scene here or I will sue you for trespassing my property" he threatened her while still walking towards his Mother.

"Yeah sure says the guy who publicly harassed me." Flay fired back at him.

"You need money and house right? I can give you that. Just pretend to be my girlfriend" he bluntly said.

"Huh! So now you need me. I see the lady is pretty why not her?"

"Shut Up! What's your name?" he asked.

"Really asking help from a stranger eh? You know how dangerous that is? No normal person would.."

"Just up will you? Name!" Yzak demanded.

"Flay Allster"

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Flay" he introduced her.

Cleo who isn't pleased stood up and introduced herself to Flay "Hi I'm Cleo your boyfriends fiancé"

Flay raised an eyebrow and accepted the challenge the girl is putting up. "Oh I see so you're the arranged fiancé, nice to meet you" she offered her hand and shook Cleo's. and she bowed to Ezalia as a sign of respect.

"What's your full name dear?" she asked with an authoritative voice.

"It's Flay Allster, nice to finally meet you Mrs. Joule" "Flay was just thankful that Dearka was giving her signs from behind his best friend's mother.

"Allster… I heard that name somewhere, well then Miss Flay I need to rest now so I'm leaving see you again soon child" she said and signaled her guards to get her things and she headed out the building after kissing her son.

"Honey why don't we drop Cleo before we go home?" she said touching Yzak's face to make the girl jealous.

"Yeah ok" the young man just answered while glaring at her and Dearka.

"Oh honey there's the shoes you promised to buy me today" she said pointing at the Bollywoody Christian Louboutin shoes. She then let go of Yzak's hand and ask the person in the boutique to get her size and also asked another person to get the payment from Yzak.

"Babe I want one too" Cleo suddenly said which made Flay's blood boil and as soon as she received her shoes she pulled Yzak out the store "Cleo you can get that tomorrow can't you see Honey is tired, look at him!" she said showing Cleo Yzak's face which looked rather pissed than tired. And with Dearka suppressing a laugh it made the situation worse.

They were heading to the car when Cleo hurriedly opened the door in the front seat, Flay stayed in the back and pulled Yzak in handing the key over to Dearka who just shook his head in disbelief. On the way to Cleo's apartment Dearka was mainly the person entertaining her while the two persons in the back are flirting with each other. Well it sounds like they are flirting since Flay is giggling for no reason at all. And Yzak is rather far from her just giving her the what-are-you-doing look but the tease girl just winked at him and he just focused on the window instead.


	3. Shut Up!

**Inside Yzak's House**

"Here that's your list of work." Yzak tossed a paper in front of Flay after asking Dearka to print the things he said while they were in the car after Cleo get off.

_List_

_Clean_

_Cook_

_Shut Up_

_Have sex once a week_

After reading Flay handed the paper back to Yzak "No! I can't do the last one!"

"God are you retarded? It's just fucking closing your mouth! And not showing your face!" he yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Cover my face while screaming during climax?" She pushed the paper on Yzak's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" then he read the paper and just sighed on his best friends silly deed. "Were you even listening when I was talking in the car?" he turned to Flay who was getting strawberries and chocolate from the fridge.

"Yeah you said you wanna fuck me!" She said while chewing on some strawberries. "So this guy, Yzak right?" she turned to the guy standing in the middle of the living room. "So your mom wants you to marry that little thing in pink right? Why not marry her then?" she said now slumping on the couch offering the two guys her strawberries.

"HA HA! She called her little" Dearka laughed at the little insult.

"Well she's what, like 5 feet tall I'm 5'5" she's little for me" she said still eating "And probably she's tiny for the both of you 5'8" and 5'9" right?"

"How the hell did you even know that?"the amazed Dearka asked.

"Clubs have different types of people" she said still eating.

"For a person with the brain of a goldfish that impressive" the guy leaning on the huge window added.

"You guys are coordinators" Flay still talking.

"No I'm a natural I just colored my hair silver! SHUT UP! I think that's the 3rd rule" He growled.

"Wow so he's really taking the last rule into consideration" Dearka stared at Flay.

"Yeah what a pervert!" Flay stood up and headed to her room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yzak yelled at her.

"I'm sleeping sweetie, I love you" she just wink and run upstairs.

"SHUT UP!"

Dearka just smiled "Wow you like her"

"Shut up Elseman!" he said taking the couch the young lady used.

"Well for you to take her in, you must probably like her."

"This is her house, she lost it in a bet that's what I've heard and I saw her things she's an orphan"

"Dude you went thru her stuff?" Dearka gave Yzak a malicious look.

"I'm not your kind Elseman! Get Out!" he yelled at his friend.

**5am **

Yzak went in and woke Flay up he was shaking her for about 5mins now and still she's dead sleeping.

"Stop faking it!" he knew the girl was awake the first time he called.

Flay slowly opened her eyes and stared at him for a while "God your handsome" she pulled her hair up then stood up. She leaned closer to Yzak and gave him a kiss. "You taste good too." She smiled then went out of the room.

Yzak tasted toothpaste after the kiss so he followed her. "You woke up and didn't clean!" his voice following her.

"Uh yeah I work out and I don't clean I don't know how to cook too." She told him innocently. "But I made you breakfast don't worry" and she started plating the things she have on the island counter.

After a few minutes there's already coffee, toast, ham, bacon, eggs, orange juice and hot dogs on the table and a Flay giving Yzak a wide smile.

"What do you want?" he asked while eating.

"Umm.. my friends are going to the mall later so I'm going with them" she started.

"So?"

"I need cash" she said directly.

"you have rich friends why didn't you ask help from them?"

"Are you insane? You want them to laugh at me? God, can I have cash please?"

"No! he said then went out the house.

"He didn't even say goodbye" Flay said then send a message to her friends telling them she's busy doing some other things.

**Later that afternoon**

Flay was watering the plants when Yzak arrived with Cleo tailing behind him she was holding a bag from CL "That bitch really bought that shoes?" she said stalking the girl and Yzak. Then not long after they entered the house Dearka entered with more bags from LV,DG and Burberry. "Hah! He went shopping for that bitch?" she said still watering the plants. Then she noticed the girl wearing the exact shoes she asked Yzak, she paired it with pink tube dress which barely covered her thighs and showing too much cleavage. "I thought this girl is rich why she dressed like a whore? She looks better with Mrs. Joule last time. What a faker this midget is." She decided to welcome her "boyfriend" but before that she checked herself out. She was wearing a denim short shorts and a white tight sleeveless top which perfectly hugged her unnaturally small waist.

"Hi babe!" She happily greeted Yzak who was sitting on the couch. She jumped she kneeled on the couch, sat on Yzak's lap and successfully locked him in before he could push her off. "You didn't tell me you're going home!" she said in a baby voice while cupping Yzak's face with both hands. Then before Yzak could answer she saw Cleo walking towards them so she torridly kissed Yzak. The shock on his face was priceless according to the evil voice inside Flay's head. "Oh Snooki you're here!" she said pretending to just saw her.

"It's Cleo" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not good with female dog names" she said winking at her.

"What do you think you're doing on top of my fiancé?" the little midget screeched.

"We're making out, haven't you two done it yet? Or he just can't see you?" Flay said standing up and showing the difference on their appearance she stood really close to Cleo she leaned in and whispered to her "Shorty".

Then Flay went to the kitchen "Oh btw your shoes looks like my house slippers" she said pointing out that the girl is cheap. Then she decided to help Dearka preparing the food.

"Barbeque outside?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeah little Snooki wanted to swim when she heard there's a beach here."

"She's wearing tons of make up hope the sea won't get decolorized" she said eyeing Cleo whose obviously flirting with Yzak. "Go there Dearka I can handle this" she smiled.

The blonde left Flay on the kitchen and sat on the couch parallel to where Yzak and Cleo are. But as soon as Cleo saw Dearka alertly stood up. "Why did you leave her there? That witch will poison me!" she said running towards the kitchen just to keep an eye on Flay.

"That was a hot kiss Yzak" Dearka smiled. "It made you speechless for a while there" he continued teasing.

"Have you heard from Shiho lately? Did she know about Cleo?" the guy suddenly asked.

"I heard she's the right hand of the captain Cagalli sent to PLANTs" Dearka answered. "The Captain is a girl Yzak don't worry"

Eventhough the guy didn't answer the sign of relief was shown on his face.

**Beach**

Yzak was looking fresh wearing his white beach shorts and shirt while Dearka wears his red and yellow one. Then came the little beach ball wearing her yellow two pieces. While she was running out from the house to meet them Flay can't stop laughing just by looking at her.

"Omg she looks like she's bouncing!" she said while laughing.

Unconsciously Yzak took that time to stare at her. Long legs, pale white skin, red hair and gray eyes, but the thing that made this girl attractive was her attitude normally people would back away after he yell at them but the girl isn't like that in fact she talks back to him. "It's impolite to stare honey" Yzak jumped when he saw Flay standing just in front of him. The girl was wearing her white two pieces but she covered her lower part with a pink skirt. "Ah that kiss didn't do any good for you now your thinking about lewd things." She said shaking her head.

"SHUT UP!" Yzak just yelled.

Then she and Dearka just laughed. Snooki who just arrived have no clue why the two are laughing and why Yzak was in the corner looking pissed like he always was.


	4. Cold like him

**Yzak's Office**

"Mother what made you visit?" Yzak asked his mom after the one of the soldiers delivered the tea.

"What I can't visit my son now?" the woman said looking displeased.

"Of course you can mother but at least inform me of your visit" he politely said.

"Are you hiding something from me son? A girl living in your place perhaps?" she asked.

"I know you know she's there, Mother."

"Well that explains why I'm here. You are getting married with Cleo Yzak , besides you know I hate naturals." She said placing the tea on the table.

"I'm sorry mother but I can't spend the rest of my life with that whiny creature."

"Yzak when did I teach you to be so rude?"

"But she is whiny, you've been with her Mother"

"Cleo was a fine lady that's why I chose her for you"

"I'm not marrying her"

"Well who are you gonna marry, that natural?" Ezalia stood up ready to leave the room.

"Maybe Mother" Yzak just said before she left.

**Dearka's Apartment**

"No Yzak you can't just do that!" Dearka shocked with what he has heard.

"It will be an arranged marriage I'm sure Flay will say yes, that girl just needs shoes and clothes." He said confident.

"Come one man! Marriage is holy." The blonde said trying to convince his friend.

"If I marry Cleo I can't divorce do you get that? And after the marriage maybe I can confess with Shiho."

"Whatever Yzak." He said giving up.

"Just take her to the church tomorrow it will be a private wedding." He said then left.

**The Next Day**

"Let go of me Dearka!" Flay was yelling while Dearka was carrying her. "I said let go of me!" she was literally scratching his face.

"hey easy there lady, I have girls to see later tonight" He said putting Flay down in front of a boutique.

He then headed towards the counter and not long after that 5 personnel's got out the door and dragged Flay inside. After 3hrs of struggling Flay finally got out of the boutique wearing a white goddess dress and make up.

"Dearka just please tell me what's going on" she begged while Dearka pulled her inside the car.

"Or at least tell me where were going" she said now crying.

"To your wedding" then he drove fast since Yzak was already calling him.

**In the Church**

The private party Dearka prepared was rather not so private at all. Everyone was there including the Chairman of PLANTS Lacus Clyne and her boyfriend Kira Yamato, the Princess of Orb was also there and her boyfriend as well, Mirallia was also there taking pictures of everyone. To say the least everyone was there except for Shiho who Dearka ordered to stay and made sure doesn't know of anything at least.

As soon as the musicians saw Flay they started playing and she walked down the aisle crying.

The priest started the ceremony but the moment he asked if there's anybody objecting the marriage Cleo stood up and started making a scene which made her cry more. Ezalia took control of the situation and talked with Cleo to calm down. The ceremony was finished without any more fuss from Cleo and Yzak's mother.

**Yzak's House**

"You bastard I told you we're having a private wedding!" he was talking on the phone with Dearka.

"I asked help from Lacus I didn't know anything about them too" the guy on the other line explained.

"What if Shiho knows about this I will murder you" he covered the mouthpiece for a while "Flay will you stop crying already?" the girl was still crying but now it's louder cos they are alone.

"Calm down Yzak, I told Lacus about everything we can trust her"

"Fine but if you screw up I will kill your girlfriend and cook her"

"Not Milly dude cook anyone not my love!"

"FUCK YOU!" then he hang up.

Flay was on the floor still crying. "I hate you!" she said after seeing Yzak hang up. And she started crying again.

"What are you so upset about for crying out loud?"he said now the annoyance in his voice was showing.

"How could you make me show up in that cheap dress? And shoes? You didn't even propose then you married me?" she started.

"This is a fake marriage and I don't like you so I don't need to do any of those. Who cares it's not important anyways" he said then went up stairs to get some sleep.

Although prepared for the obvious Flay was rather hurt on what she heard.

**The Next Day**

Yzak saw strawberries and chocolates on the table and a Flay was in the couch sleeping, her face messed up by her mascara and eyeliner because she probably cried the whole night.

When she woke up she started cleaning up and browsed the web for any job openings.

**Sometime after that day**

She had been staying up for 2 nights waiting for Yzak to come home but he didn't so he started to get worried. She picked up the phone and called Dearka.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Dearka do you know where Yzak is?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? He visited someone in PLANTS"

"Oh ok maybe he did told me I just didn't hear thanks" she then dropped the phone.

She went up the stairs and decided to look at Yzak's things and not long after she was looking she saw a picture of a girl with a brown hair in a red uniform the picture was under Yzak's pillow. "Oh so you're the reason huh?" she placed the picture in a frame and seated it beside Yzak's bed.

**One week later**

Mirallia was walking on the road to Flay's house when she heard a car behind her. It was Yzak and he already was calling her to get on.

"You're Dearka's girlfriend right?" Yzak asked since the girl is obviously uneasy around him.

"Ah yeah, yes" she said stammering.

"I heard about you from Dearka a lot"

"Is that so?" she said still not looking at Yzak.

"So what's your relation with Flay?" Yzak still trying to make the girl beside her comfortable because she's acting like he will strangle her any second now.

"She's my classmate since we were young. I visit her sometimes but you see I'm a photographer so I don't stay in one place."

Yzak parked just in front of his house he followed Mirallia who entered the gate first. Outside the door were baskets of strawberries a cans of melted chocolates. "Oh that girl is upset again" Mirallia sighed.

"She eats this when she's upset?" he asked a little bit surprised.

"uh yeah all the time" then she knocked. But Yzak already entered the codes.

Nothing was changed inside the house except for Flay lying outside the garden sleeping.

Yzak walked towards her and woke her up. "hey you're friends here" he started kicking Flay's hand. But she didn't move. Yzak decided to carry her inside, her body felt hot than normal and Yzak surveyed the place where she was sleeping, it's shaded. He asked Milly to take Flay's temperature and they confirmed that she has fever. It was already late when Milly decided to go home and so Yzak decided to call Dearka to pick her up.

Moments later Dearka appeared together with a young boy. "Hi babe! Good evening" he greeted Milly with a wide smile and a hug. "Did I make you wait long?"

"No babe, you were actually fast" she smiled "who's the kid?"

"He told me he's the one sending Flay her strawberries."

"Why is he here so late then?" Milly asked concerned.

"My house is just near here, that lady was staying so late outside maybe waiting for someone. Yesterday I saw her and she looked sick, I knocked this morning but she didn't open so I left the things outside and also I told grandma about her so she send me here to give her this medicines" the boy explained.

Milly took the medicines from the boy and handed them to Yzak.

"Thank you so much you can come with us, we will drop you to your place."

"Ok thank you too" the kid smiled at Milly.

"Hey kid! Here!" Yzak handed the kid some money. "that's for her strawberries"

"Oh thank you mister"

Then the three went home.


	5. Colder

**Just another ordinary morning**

Yzak was sleeping on the loveseat in front of the couch where they placed Flay. But the girl was already awake and munching on her strawberries and chocolate while sitting like a lotus on the couch staring at Yzak.

Yzak woke up and the first thing he saw was Flay looking at him. He quickly stood up and headed to the kitchen to wash his face. But Flay followed him.

"You were gone for more than a week you didn't even say where you were going" she started.

"No one asked you to wait ok? So just shut up!" Yzak turned to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for whining last time but then."

"Stop eating that junk" Yzak cut her off, while looking angrily on the bowl of fruit and finally decided to take the bowl away from Flay.

The girl struggled to retrieve her bowl and somehow managed to snatch some strawberries, without thinking, she stuffed the strawberries on Yzak's mouth making sure the juices will mess with his face and shirt "I hate you! Now look what you've done!: she yelled and run upstairs.

Dearka and Milly who just entered the house froze on the door.

Few moments later Milly started to unpack the breakfast she and Dearka bought.

"What was that man?" Dearka took one strawberry from the basket on the counter.

Yzak was cleaning himself on the sink still unable to absorb what happened. "Seriously."

Milly finished setting the table and called Flay downstairs. The red head went down right after her friend called her but she's dragging with her a big suitcase.

"Oh good you're leaving" Yzak said after noticing the thing.

"NO! you're leaving!" she said and dropped the bag halfway down the stairs. "I don't like you!" after seeing the bag resting on the floor she run and hugged Milly. Dearka beside his girlfriend was just blinking and Yzak pretended not to see anything. Then something huge, flat and rectangle caught her eyes. "Milly what's that?" she asked then approached it.

"Nothing Flay just a photograph" Milly explained walking behind her.

Flay removed the paper covering the frame."Why the hell do I have to see myself in a photo with that jerk!" she started screaming again.

Dearka run and stopped her when she attempted to smash the poor thing on the floor.

"Let her do what she wants Dearka!" Yzak shouted from behind them. "I'm leaving now." And then he walked out the door.

Dearka pulled Milly away from her friend whispering that they have to go too. So the poor girl just took the photo and placed it far from Flay.

**In the Car**

"Uh Yzak, she was just worried" Milly tried to explain after seeing Yzak so frustrated.

"Babe is your friend a psycho?" The blonde finally asked the question he was keeping for a long time.

"No babe, she's normally like that" Milly said taking pictures of her boyfriend and Yzak.

"Elseman why are you here OFTEN than I expected?" Yzak suddenly asked.

Dearka was surprised about the question, so he just laughed and scratched his head "I'm you're right hand here Yzak" he said and continued awkwardly laughing.

Yzak just gave him an eye. " Oh I wasn't informed about you being a help here" he silver haired guy on the backseat stared at him in the rearview mirror.

"I asked Hahnenfuss to give you a call every now and then just for reports" Dearka just said hoping that would save his life.

The gloomy face of Yzak suddenly lightened up after hearing the girl's last name and finally he stopped interrogating the blond who's driving.

**Orb Mansion**

Athrun was standing beside Cagalli who was talking to her members in the council room, however the girl couldn't concentrate since Yzak was furiously tapping the table.

"Ok Captain Joule you can have your leave now" she finally decided to send Yzak out knowing he's bored.

The moment Yzak set foot outside the room he run towards Dearka and asked if he already contacted Shiho.

"How was it did she answer yet?" he asked while walking back and forth.

"Come on Yzak the lady must be busy I was calling for about 10mins now" Dearka explained.

"10 mins? Are you fucking kidding me? That felt like 3hrs inside that fucking room" he yelled.

"Exaggerating" The blond just shook his head. "Oh Hahnenfuss the Captain wanted to talk to you" then he handed the phone to Yzak. "Here here lover boy"

Yzak jerked back before taking the phone and threw Dearka a deadly stare. "Hahnensuss, I wanted you to report to me every day about the developments there in PLANTS I don't wanna be out dated understand?"

"Yes Captain but time exactly would you like me to report?" the girl on the other line asked.

"Doesn't matter as long as you report to me everyday" He dropped a sweat realizing that it almost sounded romantic, not to mention Dearka teasing him on the background.

"Yes Captain."

After the call Dearka was assigned to check the weapons that are currently in ORB and he was forced to report about their status on the same day.

**Yzaks Home**

It's 7pm when Yzak arrived on his front door. But it's already 7:30 pm and the door is still closed.

"Goddamnit Flay open the door!" he was yelling the same thing for the past 30mins.

"Just a minute hold on i'm almost done" was the same answer he was yelling since he arrived.

His patience was stretched far enough so he decided to break the window of the laundry room. When he was finally inside he found Flay lying on the couch eating her strawberries as usual and watching TV.

"Oh you're in" she said while offering some of her strawberries to Yzak.

Out of stress and frustration Yzak hit her with the car keys, but out of his calculations he hit her too hard and it scratched her legs. Feeling the pain on her left legs Flay looked at it and when she saw the blood dripping she started to cry (just a lil blood) while hugging her knees. Yzak ,was annoyed by the sight, turned around to go upstairs while he heard her sob.

*sob sob*

"Ok fine what do you want me to do?" now he is facing her.

*Sob sob*

Yzak walk toward her and sat on the couch where she was lying down, but now she's sitting while hugging her knees.

"Ok let me see" he started to inspect Flays wound. "It's not that deep, you won't die" he said.

Flay slapped his hand and sobbed again. So he went to the washroom then took a band aid. He cleaned her wound and placed the band aid gently.

"Kiss it" Flay demanded.

That order almost made him murder the girl in front of him.

"You made it like that now you have to apologize" Flay said.

Yzak felt his eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Kiss it or apologize to me. Say you're sorry then" She insisted unwavering.

For that brief moment Yzak just sat the then look at her. Her hair was tied messily on top of her head, she's wearing her cropped top and no pants just her boyleg underwear. _Tsk fuck this girl seriously._

Yzak lowered his head and kissed the band aid he just placed.

"Now carry me to the washroom I need to brush my teeth"

"WHAT THE FUCK? Soldiers with much bigger wounds than that can run" he protested.

"Well, I'm not a soldier. And besides it's your fault why u have to carry me there"

"When soldiers get wounded the enemy wont lift them and take them to the washroom"

"I'm not a soldier!ok then just say sorry then I will walk there." she yelled.

Out of choice Yzak carried her to the wash room.

"Don't put me down" she said then started to brush her teeth.

After brushing she ordered Yzak to take her to her room.

Yzak gently put her down but before he could leave Flay grabbed his hand. She kneeled and placed both of her hands on the back of Yaks neck.

"You wash the dishes I left downstairs too. Ok?" she whispered on his ears.

"Let go of me. Like hell I would do that" he pulled back and stormed out the room.

**The next Morning**

Flay was woken up by her alarm clock so she went downstairs seeing the house really messy. And she saw a note on the counter saying "clean it before I get home at 5pm" but sure that mess wont be cleaned til tomorrow morning. _Paybacks a bitch? Give me a break_ then she started cleaning.


	6. Vacation?

**Another early morning Yzak's Place**

Flay was playfully fixing breakfast with her squeaky fluffy panda slippers. She had her earphones on and she's doing her own choreography of little cute dance when the grumpy prince descended the stairs. He was already in his uniform and the usual blank scary expression. The girl was already used to it since they've been living together for almost a month now, with continuous fighting of course. But that morning Flay decided to stay low. As usual Yzak took his place on the dining table and waited for his breakfast. *squeak squeak* Yzak's eyebrow twitched and then it was followed by more squeaks. Flay poured the coffee and the juice on the glass and the cup and squeaked her way back to the dining table. She was wearing he oversized top, mini shorts and her hair was in a DIY updo. She placed the tray in front of Yzak and started eating her own food. She stared at the guy in front of her thinking of possible things he must be thinking and such.

"Damn you're really handsome" she murmured.

Yzak heard that and took a glimpse of her but didn't say anything.

Flay sighed "God if only you're not an asshole" and started eating again.

Yzak stopped eating, washed his hand and approached the door.

"Hey asshole!" Flay called. "I guess this envelope is for you and a girl named Shiho called I told her to call you later in your office." Then she handed him the envelope.

But Yzak didn't even thank her and carried on opening the door. Flay, dissatisfied by the lack of attention pulled Yzak by the neck and gave him a deep kiss.

"Just wanna know how those lips tastes like" She winked and opened the door for him.

**At the office**

Dearka was having a hard time breathing after Yzak told him what happened earlier.

"Now she thinks you're a homo" Dearka said in between his laugh.

Yzak stopped reading the papers upon hearing that statement "WHAT?"

"Come on Yzak, a girl giving you a hot kiss and you didn't even grab her ass?" Dearka said still trying to catch his breath.

"What do you suppose I should do? Throw her on the floor and make out with her?"

"A guy would do that" Dearka said now with a serious expression.

"I'm not an asshole"

"What did she call you before she kissed you again?" Dearka stated starting a new series of laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Yzak yelled.

"I wonder what she's telling her friends now, maybe placing a bet on you"

Yzak stood up and gave Dearka a deserving punch in the face. He was about to give him another hit when his phone beeped.

"Honey, Mother is here he wants you to come home quick." Flay imitating a good wife on the other line.

"What is she doing there? What did you do?" Yzak started asking.

"Nothing sweetie but Cleo is also here"

"Fuck! I'll be there"

"Umm, would you mind buying early dinner babe?" Flay still trying to take advantage of the situation.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Anything. I love you"

"Fine." Then he hang up.

"You almost sounded like a husband Yzak" Dearka still not satisfied with the beating continued mocking his bestfriend.

"Go get her the dinner she wanted I'll finish things up here then head home." Just that and he sent Dearka flying out the building.

**At home.**

Flay was ordered by Ezalia to fix the dinner table while she talked to Cleo and Yzak. She felt neglected but shook the thoughts away as she started placing the take outs on the serving platters. Yzak was holding two tickets on his hand, Ezalia decided to send Yzak and Cleo on an island getaway.

"Son it's just a friendly vacation." Ezalia said while taking a sip on her tea.

"Why can't I take Flay with me?" he asked while tapping the tickets on his hand.

"She needs to make sure your home is well kept son"

Yzak just sighed.

**60 minutes later.**

"Flay dear Cleo will be staying over tonight, treat her well ok?" Ezalia made sure she heard the last sentence correctly. _Be nice yeah right._

"Certainly Mrs. Joule." She smiled and started cleaning up the table.

Yzak walked his mother to her car and after a few minutes went back in. Flay was already done with the dishes ad currently making her way to the lounge. When she saw Yzak coming in she jumped over to him which by coordinator instinct Yzak caught her. He carried Flay to the lounge and cuddled her while he sat on the couch. Cleo was just observing the couples behavior and obviously she's not pleased.

"So honey you're leaving tomorrow?" Flay asked while resting her head on Yzak's chest.

Yzak pretended to smell her hair and just nodded.

"How long?" Flay looked up to Yzak trying to catch his eyes.

"A week maybe"

Flay and Yzak were still in the same position when Milly and Dearka stormed inside the house.

"You should stop barging like this is your own house" Yzak yelled.

"I didn't know you were.." Dearka stopped mid sentence when he noticed Cleo on the other side of the lounge.

"I see you guys still doing same thing every night" Milly said cheerfully and took a picture of the couple.

Flay hugged Yzak and posed for another picture. Dearka was just enjoying how Yzak looks like the whole time.

"Cleo if you're sleepy you can take the guestroom down that hall." Flay let her know.

"No Cleo why don't you take the room upstairs the pink one." Yzak suggested.

Flay elbowed Yzak "that's my room you jerk" she whispered.

"Who cares?" Yzak just smirked.

"No. you nasty old man." She threw a pillow on him and attempted to run upstairs to get to her room

But Yzak unfortunately caught her hand and pulled her.

"Do you remember what you called me this morning?" he whispered.

Flay tried to recall the things she said "Which one?"

"The last one" Yzak said still whispering while playing with her hair.

"I don't remember but I'm not taking it back"

"Fine then but don't regret it" Yzak warned her.


	7. Perfect Plan

**6am at Yzak's House**

The little garden outside the beach house was small, it was facing the beach and it has a good view of the shore line, but shore isn't what Flay was staring at all those times she was leaning on one of the pillars of the house. The male figure having a run on the beach is what she was feasting on, of course as for Flay Allster there is no other reason to wake up that early in the morning, it's either him or a sale in the mall. As he was approaching the garden Flay slowly poured juice on his glass.

"Umm, water or juice?" she still offered knowing the guy would choose none of what she offered.

Yzak just brushed a look at her then entered the house. She however grabbed the glass of juice then followed him inside.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" she said while finding a comfortable position on the couch.

The guy still didn't answer and was already in the dining table eating his breakfast so Flay "again" transferred to where he is.

"What do you want?" he gloomily asked.

"Well since you're leaving me here for a week, don't I get a wife's allowance?"

"Dearka will be checking on you here, you can ask him to buy you groceries if you run out of food."

"But Dearka won't check on me here." She pouted.

"He will."

"How sure are you he will?"

"Because that's an order" he said then went up the stairs to have his shower.

"Can I follow you in your room?" Flay yelled.

"NO!"

**At the Airport**

"Is she for real gonna travel wearing that?" Flay said raising an eyebrow on Cleo.

The girl was wearing a really short denim skirt and a bare back halter top with a wedge shoes.

"You guys are taking private plane are you?" she still asking while following Yzak around.

He was wearing a white suit and a green button up polo inside. He looks very sleek and it will be ruined by that girl that looks like a tanned poodle.

As Yzak was moving around he felt strange when he stopped hearing the complains that was following him. He looked around for her then he saw her sitting on the bench while kicking the floor. He was about to go towards here when Dearka arrived.

"I'm sorry man. Milly asked me to buy her breakfast so.." He stopped when he noticed where his friend was staring at before he arrived. "Oddddd.."

Yzak ignored the side comment and then started telling Dearka his assignments while he is away. But not long enough Dearka's phone started to ring.

"For God's sake will you shut that phone" Yzak now getting irritated.

"Shhh.. it's your wife" then he set answered the phone and turned loudspeaker on.

*** Dearka, it's me Flay will you pick me up in the airport later? I don't know what time he will leave he didn't answer me yet but I guess you know so just pick me up by then. And also get me some strawberries on your way thanks.

"Ok Flay copy that." Then he hung up. "Strawberries man!" He winked at Yzak after saying that.

"Then get her the fucking strawberries" He yelled.

"God, she eats those if she's upset what are you a troll?" His bestfriend said then left to check on the tanned poodle.

"Flay time to go" he said then turned his back. The girl though just followed him.

On the way to the plane Cleo was twirled on Yzak's arm like a snake and that didn't really made Flay cheer up, but another second went on the poodle leaned her head on Yzak's shoulder. Flay let it pass until they reached the plane.

"Take care honey ok?" She said then slowly untangled Cleo on Yzak's arm. Then she fixed his collar. And then gave him a kiss just near his lips. Everything went well so Flay and Dearka left.

"Don't worry Flay I will tag you on every picture we take while were having fun." Then Cleo chuckled.

She was sane but the moment she heard her voice all sanity left her.

"That's IT!" she faced Cleo who was going up the plane and pulled her hair then dropped her on the ground. She was about to attack her again when Dearka and Yzak pulled her away from her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Cleo yelled while crying.

"Not yet! You wanna see what I can do if I'm crazy?" she yelled back.

"You could've killed me you bitch!"

"I was aiming for that! Too bad you bounced on the mthfkng ground!"

Dearka was trying his best not to laugh behind Yzak "Damn I expected this."

Flay faced Yzak and reached for his hand. "Here hope this will drive bitches away" she then take her wedding ring off and put it on Yzak's little finger.

**2 days later**

Cleo and Yzak were having sunset dinner on a floating restaurant. The view was nice, the food was perfect but one thing isn't right, Yzak was bored to death. For the last two days he was just following Cleo around and listening (?) to all her blabbering.

"So Yzak what do you think of the place?" the ever tanned Cleo asked.

"Exquisite" he shortly answered then looked away. But then his phone rang.

*** Yzak, all my savings are gone you have to save me from this shit man.

** What are you talking about Elseman?

*** Your wife is one expensive woman!

** I told you I will just add her damages on your account once I'm back.

*** Then see me in the dumps once you're back cos I'm broke!

**How the hell did she spend your money anyways.

***I gave her my card.

***Then fuck you!

He stood up after ending the call and excused himself. He stood on the spot with less people and took his phone out and dialed a number.

** How long does it take you to answer a phone?

***Honeyyyy! I'm fixing my things and my phone was kinda far from me.

** Give Dearka his card back.

***Oh yes I already did not so long ago.

**Why did you do that?

***I decided I wanted cash so I took all his money out. Why?

**Did he know about this?

***He's not banging on the door yet, so I guess no.

**Give him the money back.

***NO!

**Flay, this is no time for joking.

***I'm not playing around. I need this money.

**You are just shopping and you're not even leaving the house.

***Who knows I might someday.

**Just give him back his money

***Ok Ok.

**tsh

**Yzak's House**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Flay was laughing really loud and Milly and Dearka could only guess why.

"You sure about this Flay?" Milly asked worriedly.

"Yes sure." She grinned. "Dearka a deal is a deal ok?" looking at the blonde grinning as well.

Then the two laughed in unison. Milly just shook her head on the two insane people neside her.


	8. Almost Sweetness

**4****th**** day of Vacation**

Cleo was busy introducing Yzak to her friends in the Tiki Bar that they were in. She was enjoying all the compliments thrown at her for having such a handsome date. Yzak on the other hand was just enjoying his drink and casually answering some questions.

"Hey girls why don't we play tequila shots with him?" a wild idea burst which made all the girls cheer as they excitedly called for the drinks.

"I'm leaving" he said then stood up.

"I will call your mom"

"Go ahead call her she won't approve of this."

"Of course she will! This is part of having fun." Cleo said blinking.

Yzak knew his mother won't get the idea of the game they were planning so he gave up.

The shots were neatly placed on the table, the lime and the salt was also there and specially the main course.

"Ok whose going first?" the bartender asked the crowd.

Everyone was hyped to be first but the bartender decided to take control of the crowd.

"Ok ladies I will make the rules. You can have this lovely young man if you drink the most shots and can still stand after."

The girls were a little bit disappointed cos of the rule change but decided to take on the challenge anyways.

"I'm taking all the shots" a girl from the crowd yelled. She approached the table and started drinking. The boys in the crowd started cheering for her but Yzak was just standing there, stoned.

There are only 10 shots on the tray that time so she consumed them right away, some of the girls also cheered for her except for Cleo. The girl approached Yzak and started to claim his lips. Yzak was still shock and wasn't able to kiss her back. "Why wouldn't my husband kiss me?" she murmured. But that was heard by the people near them.

"Uh yes this is my wife" Yzak said then carried her out the Bar.

As he was carrying her, he saw Milly and Dearka walking around carrying a bunch of luggage.

"We can explain" Dearka started.

"I can tell Elseman" he said progressing to the hotel they were in.

Flay was in the bed while Dearka and Milly explained what happened.

"Ok so, we just saw her stuffing her things on a cab when we visit her this morning."

"How did she know this place?" Yzak asked the two guilty couple.

"Cleo sends her a picture."

"And of course you helped her look for it, RIGHT?"

The two just nodded.

"Ok we have to go now Yzak too many things to do here before we leave" Dearka and Milly excitedly went out the room.

Yzak tried to stop the couple form going out but then they were already gone.

He stared at the girl on his bed. She was dead drunk or just dead tired he can't decide. He carried her to the bathroom and while filling up the bath tub he started taking her clothes off. She moaned when Yzak lifted her and placed her in the water, her red hair was floating gracefully on the water while covering her bare body.

**The Next Day**

Flay felt a little pain in her head, she turned and she saw Yzak having coffee on the balcony of the bedroom. It took her moments before she realized she was in Yzak's bedroom, she checked herself and found out she was wearing his shirt, only his shirt.

Yzak saw the uneasy girl on the bed, and was somehow annoyed on how she was staring at him.

"You're not my type.." Yzak said in between sipping his coffee.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked stomping her way to him.

"It means I don't like you" he said earnestly then stood up go out.

"Oh yeah! Cos u like tall, dark and blonde males right?" she yelled just right before he reached the door.

Yzak took a deep breath after hearing the words. Then he unexpectedly grabbed and started kissing her, Flay can feel the anger in his kisses, she tried to break away but his hands were firm behind her neck, he pushed her to the wall and his hands started to move inside her shirt.

"Ehem.. excuse me son are we interrupting something?"

Yzak felt like he was bathe in cold water after hearing his mother's voice.

"I apologize for barging in but I have a spare key" she said waving the key in the air.

"Good Morning mother" Yzak just bowed.

Flay however was just behind him trying to hide herself. "Good Morning Mrs. Joule."

Ezalia found her way to the couch and sat there for a moment.

"Go change" Yzak ordered Flay and joined his mother on the living room.

"I'm here to ask why your wife is here?" Ezalia said confidently.

"I find the place nice so I wanted her to see it"

"Son, you have to know that this was arranged for you and Cleo"

"I'm married Mother"

"You can always divorce if you find Cleo more deserving than your wife Yzak"

There was silence, Ezalia knows her son well so she decided to cut the conversation. "See you at dinner then"

"Yes Mother" he kissed his mom then led her to the door.

Yzak's mind was blank so he decided to sit on the couch. Not long after he was seated Flay went out of the bathroom wearing her Long Bohemian dress in yellow, she was waving around this paper and shes walking straight to Yzak.

"Let's go to this place" She handed him the paper.

Yzak didn't even look at the paper; he lay down and turned his back on her. "No."

The girl pouted and sat on the couch near Yzak's foot. She was busy tugging on the males foot when the door opened and the beach ball came in. Cleo was dressed in a four toned tube dress, a somehow signature dress of the little annoying midget on Flay's opinion.

"Honey, I'm sorry I wasn't here last night. My friends insist that I stay with them til morning." She chirped her way in. "Oh! I see so you've been checking on the place where you said you will be taking me today. How sweet of you." She continued picking up the paper Flay was waving on Yzak's face not so long ago.

The annoyed Flay marched outside the room and left the two people inside. Yzak didn't even looked at her when she left nor moved an inch.

The whole afternoon was finished with Yzak and Cleo visiting the Butterfly Garden which Flay would've wanted to see; Milly and Dearka trying out water rides; and finally Flay who sat on the beach doing nothing.

**Dinner Time**

Ezalia was having a nice conversation with Cleo about how beautiful the garden they visited was, Milly and Dearka was also joining in the conversation and were planning to visit the place the next day and Yzak was just enjoying his food not even caring why the other person is nowhere to be found.

"Umm, Yzak have you seen Flay today?" Milly who just noticed the absence of her friend finally asked.

"No" was his only answer.

The dinner and talking continued on but Yzak has already lost his appetite so he excused himself and went to his room. He expected the redhaired girl to be there but she was nowhere in sight her things are not there too so Yzak phoned the reception and found out that she transferred room.

Yzak slammed the door open and saw the pink luggage that was in his room on the floor of the small yet acceptable room; the person he wanted to see was on the balcony laying down on her newly bought hammock. She heard the door and the approaching person but she enjoyed the scenery anyways.

"What are you playing?" Yzak started with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Flay stood up and went to get a refill of her chocolate but Yzak grabbed her hand. "What do you want? It's just proper for me to leave since Cleo is staying in your room.."

Yzak let go of her hand exasperated, he took a deep breath and brushed both hands on his face. "Do what you want" he dropped and left the room.

**6****th**** Day of Vacation**

The sun was up and everyone on the beach was having a perfect time. Dearka was taking care of the grill while Milly was reading a magazine while sun bathing.

"It would be nice if Flay would join us, right babe?" she asked innocently.

That almost slipped Dearka's hearing cos he was busy sorting girls around the area. "uh yeah"

"Aren't those done yet? I'm hungry" the normal conversation of the lovers continued.

Not far from them was Cleo who seems to enjoy the ice cream Yzak bought for her. She was holding his hand while she playfully played with the water near the shore. Yzak was scanning the beach when one girl caught his attention, she was wearing low rise micro shorts in white, it was unbuttoned leaving guys free imagination of what's in there; she paired it with her scarf as a top tied just in front of her showing off her perfectly natural humps; She was barefoot walking in the water not noticing the attention she was gaining for wearing such vulgar beachwear. She walked past Yzak even though he was sure she saw him. Being one of the most attractive people on the beach Yzak was somehow insulted by the red natural that ignored him. White unbuttoned polo top, white beach pants, godlike body and face, he was a walking gift of gods to the mortals.. Though unluckily accompanied by a colored beach ball. Yzak saw a couple of guys getting on their feet and started to approach Flay when she was already far from the crowd, alarmed by the sight he immediately followed her and dragged her to the shady part of the island.

"Let go of me" Flay yelled while holding the wrist where Yzak's grip was. "Come on Yzak my feet hurts already"

Only then the male realized he dragged the girl far inside the trail of the island with nothing to protect her feet. When he finally let go of her hand she quickly sat on the nearest rock she could find and inspected her grazed feet. "ohh look now" she murmured wiping the dirt and some grass. Yzak leaned in to check the wounds but she shooed him off. "Go away!"

"GO DIE!" Yzak yelled at the girl.

"Who in the right mind would drag a person w/o slippers?" Flay snapped back.

"Just go to hell and die please."

"Oh so you know how to say that word huh/!"

"tss"

"Go away Yzak"

"Go!"

The bickering went on for 30 minutes until the two of them got tired and decided to ignore each other. It was already dark when they noticed that everything went silent.

"Yzak I'm cold" Flay said rubbing her arms.

"Then freeze! I don't care"

"I mean it Yzak"

The male just took of his top and throw it at the girl, but she wasn't satisfied so she scoot to where Yzak was sitting, she sat on his lap and curled into a ball. Sensing no movements from the other person she took both his hands and wrapped his arms around her but that sweet moment was broken when Yzak pushed her off then started marching back to the hotel.

"What the hell!" Flay could only scream while following him.


	9. Not for kids

**Last Night of Vacation**

Flay was lying face down on Yzak's bed, the baby pink corset she was wearing was hugging her body perfectly, the sexy lace underwear was accentuating her perfectly sculpted rear, the straps of her stockings was also neatly attached to her waist; she was staring at the gown in front of her.

"I don't wanna wear it" she said burying her face on the pillow.

"Why the fuck do you like making things so complicated?" Yzak being Yzak finally had it.

"I already told you I don't wanna go there" Flay now sitting on the bed.

"Important people will be there, don't humiliate me."

"That's why I'm not going" she said in a rather low voice now.

Noticing the change of tone Yzak took a glimpse at the figure on the bed. She was still sitting there looking at him. "Then why did I even pick that stupid dress if you won't even use it?"

"You picked it out?" she lightened up unconsciously.

"You're so easy." Yzak said while finally buttoning his top.

The red haired girl brushed her hand against the fabric of the gown. Taffeta print strapless ball gown, foil floral print with gathered charmeuse waist and a full ball skirt. "Why didn't you pick something like this for the wedding?"

"Dearka arranged that wedding" he was checking out the black shoes which were identical to another pair next to it.

Flay slipped in to the gown still can't get over on how exquisite it is "Yzak help me out"

There was no resistance, Yzak walked towards her and zipped the gown up, he then carefully knotted the ribbon behind her. The ribbon was too lose that Flay couldn't help but complain "Try tying for a 23inches waist please" still with no word Yzak fixed the ribbon and continued on with what he was doing. Flay sat on the vanity mirror in front of her and started fixing her hair into a bohemian bun not contented by the plain look of her hair she added some hair vine on her head and smiled on how beautiful it turned out; she dabbed a little pink lipstick on her lips making sure it's not glossy cos she a hated the smear of lipstick or gloss on the wine glass everytime she attends a party _don't they ever learn? _, she added some blush on her peculiar pale face _maybe mommy loved china dolls while having me on her belly_ she proudly smiled at the thought; finishing her look was a liner she draw just on top of her lashes, a few curls of mascara and little glitter just outside the crease of her eyelids _nothing too distracting on my face this gown should be the center of attention tonight._ She finally stood up and checked herself on the mirror and satisfied by the sight she slipped on her red Prada killer heels.

"All done!" she finally met up with Yzak on the reception of the hotel. "I knew you'd be here" she said while giving a smile to a little girl who stopped and stared at her.

"You took too long! Get in the car!" he ordered.

Inside were Milly and Dearka somehow making out since they had the backseat all for themselves for too long. Milly was dressed in a Kimono inspired flowing gown in midnight blue while Dearka looked sleek as ever in his black suit. Yzak on the other hand was a lustrous gem in his white suit and red tie.

"Hand me the camera let me take a picture of you guys" Flay took the camera and played photographer the whole time they were in the car.

"Flay are you sure you wanna go to this party?" Milly asked her friend concerned about something.

"And why wouldn't I be? Come on it won't be too bad would it?" she handed her the camera back.

"We're here" Dearka said before the two could continue talking.

**Inside the Dining Hall**

Sophisticated laughter filled the room and talks about money and politics are all over the place, why not? The party was for the birthday of one of EA's Commander, Gerard Garcia. Flay surveyed the place and to her dismay she know most of the people around her, being the daughter of the deceased vice foreign minister of AF she was around these people since she was in diapers. _I'm so dead if they find out I used up all the money Daddy left me, I'm so gonna mess up my Dad's reputation omg what am I gon do? _Flay's hand started to get cold and she tried her best to hide her self while they marched across the room to meet up with Ezalia and Cleo.

"Oh Hi there Son" Ezalia gave her son a kiss and introduced him to the celebrant.

"Such a fine man Ezalia, you must be very proud" The man said in a prideful voice.

"Indeed I am" She smiled while patting her sons shoulder.

"Ahh.. who would've thought that we could party casually like this after all that has happened" the old man closed his eyes savoring his wine.

"We don't hold the future, it's up to the next generation to keep things as is" She just added and introduced Milly and Dearka as well.

Everything went quite when the dinner started, beside Yzak was an empty seat reserved for that one person whose been missing for a while now. Flay entered the room and took her chair still covering her face.

"Ohhhh! What a great surprise! If it wasn't the Daughter of my dear friend George Allster!" the Commander stood up and greeted Flay with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Uncle" though never really talked to him or know about him, Flay saw him when she was little through pictures and meetings her father used to attend to.

"So, have you decided to take on your fathers place or your uncle Djibril's place? He excitedly asked.

Flay could only give the old man a sly smile.

"Come on dear you're the only known heir for their place, there are just four known people in AF three off them sadly not around anymore." He said pulling the chair for her. "Let's have a talk soon" he then returned to his chair.

Ezalia smiled praising herself to notice the girls' fine behavior despite her dominatrix personality. Yzak tried his best to hide his disbelief on what he just heard. Flay was just eyeing Milly and casually they exchange short conversations.

"Ohh Dear, we have been wondering you haven't touched your dad's band account yet, have you been working perhaps?" the old man talked again.

_Haven't touched dad's money? I'm not poor?_ "Uh no, still have the last account he gave me" She smiled.

"I'll help you link your account together then, since fate has brought you here" the old man smiled.

Flay just bowed her head as a thank you but in her mind she was partying. _How stupid! I was using my account all along, how could I forget about dad's account?_

The party went on with Flay floating in the clouds of happiness, she will no longer starve with the lack of wardrobe upgrade, no more demonic requests from Yzak before she can have money to shop; she's a free bird now and nothing can stop her from shopping all day. All that was in Flay's thought but was suddenly cut off by the cold stare she felt just behind her. _Ah that stupid person again! What now? _She turned her heel and headed towards the person.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

"Hah! The first and last thing you've said tonight, amazing!" she said and then went up the car.

She was surprised to see a black lambo, Yzak's fave car, she shrugged and hopped in. The male took the driver's seat and then they drove off. He was quiet the whole trip til they reached the hotel.

Inside the room was also no difference, he was still quiet even after he took a bath. Flay was still in her gown when he went out.

"You didn't tell me you have a car." She started talking.

"You didn't tell me your dad was an AF member." He said now leaning on the headboard of the bed with arms crossed and legs overlapped on top of the sheets.

"You didn't tell me your mother was a council member" she said giving him the cheek.

"Nobody told me you know how to think." He finally said realizing they never talked about each other even once. He reached for a book, slipped on his reading glasses and started flipping the page. Just minutes later he felt a weight on his stomach and the book was retrieved from him, annoyed by the gesture he glared at the person sitting on him. Her pink corset illuminated by the beside lamp, her red hair now flowing on her shoulders, laces and straps on places Yzak shouldn't have looked at. She leaned in and studied his face.

"So tell me why didn't I knew you have a car?" she stared closely at his eyes.

"I'm using it to take Cleo around" no sign of lie in his eyes nor in his voice.

"You could've told me another reason you jerk!" her hands now playing with his hair.

He slapped her hand out of irritation "What the fuck?"

"Tsch! really stubborn are we Yzak?" she said seductively.

"Don't try me Allster" knowing what she is plotting Yzak didn't buy the seduction.

"I really can't play around you Yzak Joule can i?" she pouted and moved down Yzak's crotch and leaned in closer to give him perfect view of her overflowing mounds. "Still not getting any?" she teased.

Platinum hair graced the wind as Yzak turned her head and watched the view outside instead. 'No"

"You say no but your body says otherwise sweetie pie" as she felt him hardening just under her.

Hearing that from her sensation rushed in more and he couldn't help but lose to body lust.

"Heating up are we?" she teased more as she felt him tense up rapidly.

"What do you want demit!" he scowled unable to control his body reactions.

"Give me a ride too" Flay whispered then slowly took off his glasses. She waited for a reaction but when she gets nothing she made the first move and took over his lips, no response still so she deepened the kiss until she got a hiss. Apparently that hiss wasn't a good sign for Flay, Yzak returned the kiss aggressively which made her pause.

"What? Scared now Allster?" the male arrogantly asked while untying her corset.

Feeling challenged Flay returned the favor "Not on my list Joule" while letting her fingers swim on the males' hair.

Upset that he can't untie the corset quickly he pulled the material down and quickly grabbed the two mounds hidden underneath "Dammit!you do it!" he said now feasting on one of her breasts. With just a heartbeat Flay managed to thrown off the corset out of Yzak's way. Yzak went back up and kissed her again encouraging her to move her hips more obviously enjoying the sensation it's giving him. "This won't do" he said then he suddenly get out of bed leaving Flay felt deserted. But to her joy Yzak went up behind again, now they are both kneeling facing to open balcony, she felt something hot poked behind her indicating that he already took off his clothes, Yzak trailed a kiss on her neck to her shoulders. Then his right hand slowly reached inside her underwear, he played there for a while which stimulated her more. He inserted one finger in and slowly pulled it out he repeated the gesture until she was moaning in pleasure. Not contented Yzak inserted two fingers in and slowly gained speed as her moans started to grow louder until she came.

She slowly turned to him ready to return the favor, she bowed down and started licking his member, Yzak was as expectedly large, she was stroking him while she take all of him in her mouth, unsatisfied by the pace Yzak hold her head and started pushing her to do more. She didn't complain and tried to catch the speed he was demanding, picking up the pace Yzak rested his head on the pillow as he groaned in pleasure. Flay felt him tightening and it was already to pull back when he cum in her mouth. "Don't you dare waste a drop Allster" he warned her, so she swallowed all of it. Though weakened by the first round, Yzak pulled Flay on top of him and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he pinned her to the bed. He spread her legs and positioned himself to enter her. She felt him placing himself so she squinted. "Stop acting like this is your first time, shit" annoyed by the sight he couldn't help but complain. "I only did this once in high school you jerk!" she confessed but that didn't stop him from making his entrance. It was hot and tight and she can feel him inside her, he slowly moved, as he was hearing Flay's cure of pleasure he started to thrust in harder. "Yzak faster" she finally claimed. "Hmm, as you wish" his pace was faster than she expected and all she could do was moan though his back was evidently full of scratches. Yzak took her to lean in front of the vanity mirror and started doing her from the back. Somehow the girls' reflection on the mirror aroused him more. He started to thrust in again now even faster than the first ones. "Yzak I can't.. I'm.." even before she could say it she felt the hot liquid escape her then just a little later Yzak groaned behind her, mark that he was also finished. He was still inside her while he was getting support from the edge of the furniture. "Inside?" Flay's eyes widened in shock. Yzak pulled out and lay flat on the bed just behind them. He didn't answer, he just pulled Flay with him and then he closed his eyes to get some rest.


	10. A little filler

**Last Day at Vacation**

The crashing of the water on the shore didn't wanna let Flay open her eyes. Everything was a blur; all she could remember was she isn't poor and she can go shopping none stop. She was lying flat on the bed when she felt pain on her arms, legs and thighs _demit my body hurts, but why? _She slowly slides off the bed and she cursed when she saw markings on her body; not to mention the dark violet spots on her neck. _Stupid alcohol _she muttered to herself and started cleaning herself. Yzak was nowhere to be found so she decided to take a stroll on the beach for the last time. It wasn't long til Milly caught up on her and delivered her very nice news.

"She got what?" she almost screamed.

"Yeah pictures and videos are everywhere" Milly showed her some on her phone.

"Omg! What did Ezalia do?" she said scrolling the contents of her friends' phone.

"Apparently she was kicked out the moment she saw these" Milly opened a bag of chips and sat near the beach.

"No wonder Yzak wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"So, your Dad left you something huh? What do you plan now?"

"Nah.. if I touch that money they will start to follow me around and ask about stupid politics." She said nibbling on the chips she had on her hands.

Her friend just smiled knowing she never really liked being involve unless for the sake of her father.

"Oh look there's Yzak with my baby" then she was gone running towards Dearka giving him a hug.

Flay just sat there and grabbed the chips Milly abandoned and offered some to Yzak.

"You stupid haven't you packed your things yet?" he barked.

"Don't you think it's too early for you to yell at me like that?" she got up on her feet and handed him the chips. She then turned to the hotel only giving the three hand gestures telling them Yzak is an idiot.

**Inside the Plane**

"Milly you sit with me" she called the girl behind her.

She just gave her a pout "You're joking right?"

"Move!"

"Ahh so Mommy's not joining us huh?" she mocked the grumpy person who just arrived.

"Mother left this morning" he said slumping on his chair.

"Your little girlfriend having trouble?" she said now sitting next to him.

"tsh" he turned his head away from her.

"Free now Yzak?" she continued teasing.

"Shut Up will you?"

"Flay he's heartbroken give the guy a break!" Dearka joined in playing with his bestfriend , then the three of them burst out laughing, but the subject was way too stubborn to say something back.

"Kill joy!" she taunted then chatted with Milly.

**Two days after the Vacation**

Flay was outside doing her groceries for the week and Yzak was enjoying his day off by working at home. He checked on his computer only to find Flay's pictures somehow in the process of being sorted or enhanced he couldn't really tell. They are mostly self-taken pictures and some are pictures taken by other people or by timer. He didn't browse much but he was in a hurry of doing his work that when a pop up appeared on the screen he just pressed OK.

It was time for lunch when Flay arrived, Yzak was sitting on the living room reviewing some papers so she went straight to the kitchen and prepared the table, she called him over to join her but he rejected the offer. He was glancing over her from time to time which made the girl a little bit curious. She finished her food, arranged the groceries and cleaned the kitchen; still feeling Yzak's eyes behind her.

"You want something?" she asked walking towards his computer.

He didn't answer just flipping through the files.

Flay started opening folders after folders looking for her pictures. She tried opening the picture editor that she used but a big "file location cannot be found" was written in red letters. She turned to Yzak a little bit then continued searching. "Did you use your computer Yzak?"

"Why? Not allowed to use my own PC now?" he said still focused on the papers.

"Did you touch the files I was working on here?"

"No."

"The pictures were just here before I left this morning"

"Then why are you asking me?"

Flay was on her feet now. "What did you do?"

"Don't you accuse me" he said still eyes on the papers.

"Stop reading blank sheets of paper when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed her folder from him.

"What? I just pressed OK then it permanently deleted the pictures."

The girl was now glaring at him "You what?"

"I was in a hurry I needed to e-mail back to base."

"You could've called them" arms crossed in front of the coordinator.

"That was my report!"

She sat on the tea table with her hands massaging her forehead. "I will kill you" she grabbed a pillow and slammed Yzak with all her might.

The male just raised his hand to protect himself from the poor pillow. "What are those ugly pictures for anyways?"

"I will use those for my portfolio you stupid retard! " still hitting him with the pillow.

"Portfolio for what?"

"I'm gonna apply for a job!" she was panting when she sat next to Yzak.

Yzak gave him a snide look "Yeah right!"

"YZAK!" she creamed "You stupid retarded idiot go to hell and die!" she started sobbing for no reason which alarmed Yzak.

"Have you totally lost it?" He's now standing in front of her.

"What happened here?" Milly who just arrived stood stationary near the entrance of the living room.

"Milly!" she ran to her bestfriend wiping the smeared mascara on her face.

"What happened now?" patting her bestfriends back.

"Milly!"She sobbed.

"There there.. go upstairs first.." she comforted her.

She opened the fridge took a bowl of strawberries and a jar of Nuttela then headed upstairs. Milly made coffee and served herself and Yzak.

"Dearka will be here before dinner, so tell me what happened?" sipping her coffee.

Yzak gave his coffee a blend and explained what happened. Milly chuckled and finally surrendered her coffee to the table.

"Ah you two never stopped bickering about useless things. Well not so useless anyways." She smiled at Yzak. "That girl wanted to work knowing people are currently interested on why she haven't touched her Dad's account yet. Knowing her, the last thing she would want are people up in her nose minding her own problem."

"And she took those pictures for what?"

"She will try out modeling I guess. I suggested that since she's tall and she likes posing for camera." Milly explained pulling her ipad out of her bag and showed Yzak some of Flay's pictures.

"Who's that person next to her?" He pointed at the guy with the glasses.

"That's Sai Argyle her ex-fiancé, the engagement got cancelled when her father died."

He just nodded then viewed some more of her pictures. "I don't think she will pass as the next Lacus Clyne for modeling though."

"Huh?"

"With Meer and Lacus around I don't think she will outshine those two. She's not the smiley type in my opinion." He handed the ipad back.

"Well you can say that, I agree as well.. but about her pictures you really need to apologize." She smiled at him.

Yzak just turned another cheek and stayed quiet.

"I'll go check on her ok? It won't be long now, he will be here." She said before climbing up the stairs.

**Dinner Time**

"Give it up babe I think she really doesn't wanna eat" Dearka stopped his girlfriend from going up and down the stairs calling Flay to join dinner.

"She can be this stubborn sometimes" she is now seated beside Dearka.

"You mean always?" Yzak snorted and decided to ask the girl to eat himself. As soon as he was facing the girls door he started knocking like there's no tomorrow. "Allster get out of there!"

"No!" came the voice from the room.

"If you're not eating then I won't also" he yelled.

"Yes starve yourself and die!"

"Hey! You two after you eat clean up and leave.. I'm going to bed." Then he closed the door of his room.

Flay went out and checked the two people downstairs _they are still eating. _She's now the one standing outside Yzak's door. "Ok Yzak! Get out of there!"

"No!" he barked.

"Come on!" she begged.

The door opened and Yzak went to the dining table ahead. She was halfway on her meal when she noticed that the person in front of her isn't eating.

"hmm?" she gestured on the food.

"I was done hours ago." He flatly answered.

Feeling cheated Flay finished her food, tears flowing from her eyes again.

**The Next Day**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Even on PLANTs you can hear the sound of Flays door banging cos of Yzak's frustration.

"Get Up you lazy natural!" he started banging again.

"ahhhh!" she shrieked.

Alarmed Yzak swung the door open to check if the girl was ok. She's in her bed, face buried on her pillow cursing through her lungs.

"Get up!" he pulled her blanket away.

"NO!"

"Get up already!"

"I said NO!" she searched for her blanket, face still in the pillow.

5mins of arguing and Yzak couldn't wait anymore, he carried the girl off the bed, took her to the shower room, placed her on the tub, took the shower head and sprayed cold water on her. "Wake up and get dressed!"

**Centuries later (more than an hour)**

Flay descended the stairs pulling her sling back just behind her. The silver haired boy who was waiting for her in the living room stormed to her side and pulled her out the house and into the car.

"Where are we going so early?" she asked her head resting on the window.

"Stop asking will you?" annoyed the driver snapped.

"You were dragging me around not telling me where to go Yzak is that even legal?" she stared at him "and I still hate you!"

Yzak just faced her and smirked. "You will thank me soon enough" then he turned to a drive thru of a coffee house.

"I'm having brewed coffee no sugar" she smiled at the girl.

"Just give me the usual" he said while swiping on his card and taking his receipt and shortly drove off after the order was handed over.

"You should try smiling sometimes" she suggested taking her coffee off its box and placing Yzak's on the bottle holder.

Yzak turned to her and smiled; a bright and sincere smile; then focused on the road again putting on his poker face back.

She was dumbfounded, seeing that guy smile made her so speechless, she still can't say anything. _Damn this jerk!_

"We're here" he parked and got off the car.

Flay followed him inside the building still imagining that face he saw just now. _Such face given to one of God's cold and bitter creations._

"You two are late!" Dearka said taking one of those precious moments where he can complain about being tardy to his bestfriend.

"Shut up Elseman!"

**Audition Room**

"Why am I here?" she asked Dearka since Yzak won't answer her.

"We're here to showcase natural beauty!" he raised his eyebrows in a playful way.

"No I mean this agency, aren't they for coordinators only?" she whispered making sure Yzak won't hear her.

"Umm, yeah… I dated most of the models here" he proudly announced.

"No wonder Milly isn't here" she said looking around.

There were probably a hundred girls in the room called one by one to pose and walk for the designers and the owner of the agency. Flay was so nervous that she wanted to back out on the audition, but thinking that she will surely get some of Yzak's peace of mind if she walks out without trying, she thought suicide audition is far far better.

"Ahh this is so frustrating! Why are they looking over here?" she complained.

Yzak was leaning on the wall just behind her and Dearka was sitting next to her crossed legged acting cool. The answer was obvious of course.

After Flay was called in the two guys waited for her in the lounge.

"She honestly blends in with the coordinators" The blonde commented after seeing Flay with the other models.

"Her brain wouldn't blend in with them I give you that"

Dearka broke into a series of laughter. "You two seems to like each other so much"

Yzak just glared at his friend.

"You know I heard people complain about a couple doing it with their balcony door open" his bestfriend teased.

"Shut Up!"

"So how was it Yzak?" now bumping his shoulders.

"I said shut up!" he spat getting irritated each moment.

" I GOT IT!" Flay was running towards the two waving her contract.

"Tsch!" Yzak just turned around.

"Congratulations Flay!" Dearka greeted her with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yzak's office**

**"What? One whole week?" Yzak yelled through the phone as if that would bring Flay back home.

***"Yes one week!" the cheerful voice of Flay Allster echoed in the room.

**"You've gotta be kidding me!" slamming the table with his hand. "And you are already there?"

***"Yes I left this morning. You were sleeping so I didn't bother."

**Yzak let out a frustrated sigh "Fine! Suit yourself!"

-tut tut—

Dearka was on the couch staring at his bestfriend.

"What was that about?" the talky person that he was he just couldn't help but ask.

"Our little miss model went to a shoot" he snorted.

"Wow! A shoot already? That was kinda fast for a newbie" he commented playing on some random stuff he saw in the office. "For one week?"

Yzak gave him a why-do-you-care look. "Yeah"

"And where will this shoot be?"

"Somewhere called New Zealand"

"ohhhh" the blonde nodded as if he knew the place.

"Why is Hahnenfuss taking too long to call?" he finally spat why he was so tense.

"Maybe because she is here?" Dearka grinned.

Yzak stared at the blonde then seeing the lie on his eyes, he grabbed the wireless mouse and threw it at him. The guy on the couch could only chuckle.

**Later that night**

A sight different from what Yzak would usually see everytime he arrive welcomed him, his house with all its lights off _So she really left _he parked his car and opened the door _no one's yelling for coming home late_ he nodded still surveying his own house. He hanged his overcoat on the rack and checked on the kitchen for dinner. _That girl didn't make me something to eat._ He saw some notes placed neatly on the counter so he inspected each of them. _Ah her cooking notes._ Tired of really looking for food he sat on the bar stool near the counter, he rested his head for a bit when he realized he saw Flay cook something really easy everytime she's hungry but too lazy to cook. He got up and opened the fridge and he almost hugged himself when he saw the box Flay used to open to make her lazy meal. Yzak opened the box, heated the bowl, and emptied the contents of the box, he mixed the ingredients for a bit then sure that all was cooked, he transferred it to another bowl and started eating. _Not bad._

**Flay's Hotel**

On a round table Flay smiled when everyone praised her on how they thought she was also a coordinator, how she looked on the camera and how professional she was. In exchange Flay thanked them for helping her and for their hard work.

"But for a Natural to have such a hair it's amazing" a guy named Kurt waved his hand while sipping on his vodka.

"And for a coordinator we didn't expect you to be so short Kurt" a guy named Jay cracked a rather over used joke but still everyone laughed.

"Ah the food here is really good" a bald guy named Nick the photographer said helping himself with another slice of white meat.

"Can I place a call here?" Flay asked permission to the group.

Everyone just nodded and said she can call all day with them around they will just listen. She laughed at the group and the rest of them started their own conversation.

*what took you so long to answer?

**I'm eating! What the hell is your problem?

* Oh I'm eating too. I just wanna know if you already have your dinner.

**Of course I have! I'm not a child!

*Anyways we're in the hotel's Restaurant right now so I will call you again later when I'm in my room ok?

**I'm staying here in the casino tonight so don't bother.

*You're in the casino?

**Yes. Problem?

*No, it's just too quiet, so you are having dinner there?

**What do you expect? Me to cook my own meal?

*Oh well.. Ok have fun then. Good night for later.

Flay stared at her phone for a brief moment. "he hung up on me again." She made a sad face.

"Boyfriend?" Nick asked forcing her to smile.

"I'm guessing it's Mr. Joule" still sipping on his vodka raised both his eyebrows taunting the group.

"You can't be serious!" Jay covered his mouth with his hands. "No girl! The mother will eat you alive!"

"She will shred you to pieces" Kathleen, her make-up artist pointed a fork on her.

"I didn't know they were so, you know, popular?" Flay tilted her head.

"Well even if his mother doesn't hold Martius City, family name was already in history so yes they are." Kurt said dreamily.

"You like him?" Flay queried.

"Who doesn't? He asked the rest of the group.

"For a tempered guy he is really hot!" Jay almost squeaked.

"Yeah talk about temper" Flay sighed.

Seeing her reaction, the group broke out on another series of laughter.

**Yzak's house**

Yzak was still staring at the bowls and the things he used to cook his dinner. It's like if the more he stares at them they will get so scared they will clean themselves up. But no! to his dismay he really have to use his precious hands to touch dishwashing soup and the dishwashing sponge or whatever they are he doesn't care, doesn't need to know and for crying out loud he wish he doesn't need to touch them. He did anyways; he was too weak to look at such a mess.

**The Next Day**

It was a perfect morning, he ordered breakfast and it was now neatly placed on the garden facing the beach where he was having his jog. After a few minutes he wiped of his sweat and started on his pancake, after eating he threw the package on the trash bin and rested on the couch. He turned on the TV and listened to the news for a while. He was completely enjoying his temporary independence from the girl who casually ramps on the living room throwing him any kinds of look she could think of. The thought made Yzak shiver, he can even smell the bowl of strawberries that girl carries around, which made him got up on his feet and searched the fridge for those red heart shaped fruits. He finally got himself a bowl and he started eating them while going up the stairs. He opened Flay's bedroom and invited himself in. He turned on the lights and caught himself staring at a younger Flay's pictures; he could see himself in them noticing that since she was little only one person was holding her hands in the pictures. Flay with her Father since she was little, just like him, his pictures isn't too much of a difference because it was all him holding his Mother's hand throughout the years. He turned to see her bed all neatly arranged beside was a picture of her walking away from the beach and him staring at her; both of them have their back on the camera _Milly must have taken this._ He took another round on the room when he noticed a door he never seen before; he opened it found out that it was Flay's walk in closet, but not quiet, it's rather her precious collections. The baby's outfit must have been hers when she was little, to her elementary school uniforms and her first bikinis. On the other side of the room stood three half bodied mannequins wearing her wedding gown, the red ball gown he gave her and the corset she wore that time. Yzak flushed red and jumped when he felt a poke behind him.

"Chill Man!" Dearka was equally shocked on his bestfriends reaction.

"GODMAMMIT DEARKA!" catching his breath.

"I'm not the one sneaking inside someone's room" looking around whistled.

"What do you want." He pushed the bowl unto his bestfriend.

"So, Zakky is upset too?" Following Yzak down the stairs.

"Don't ruin my day Elseman I'm warning you!' he threatened the blonde who's eating his strawberries.

"I'm just visiting you dude! Relax!" he said now putting the bowl on his lap, legs crossed and hands resting on the back of his head.

Yzak glanced at Dearka when a car stopped In front of his house.

"Who is it this time?" he got up and opened the door only to see Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato opening his gate. He stood there arms crossed just staring at the new visitors.

Athrun didn't even greet him and just entered his abode like it was his own house; Kira was loitering around the yard checking out the place time to time nodding at the details he probably liked. It wasn't long til another car was parked near the driveway spitting out Heine, Rey and Shinn; the three seemed comfortable enough to settle themselves on his couch too, but later on Rey went out and checked on the little garden just outside the glass wall; Shinn was running up and down the spiral stairs; Heine bragging to Athrun about his new record on his shooting rounds and as Yzak was about to close the front door Nicol showed up carrying with him what looks like a huge grocery bag.

"Was I late? Sorry I kinda lost my way" he apologized placing the bag on top of the counter.

Heine came in running when Dearka opened the bag "Did he get me that pretzel that tasted like corn? He rummaged on the bag.

"Ah my chocolate did you get it for me too?" came Shinn sliding on the rail of the stairs.

Athrun handed Kira the can of beers which Rey was securing on the cooler they bought with them.

"Oh look he got us Pringles" then Dearka and Heine laughed.

Yzak was still standing at the door staring at the strangers busy doing something he wasn't informed of. But, by the looks of it these miscreants are surely gonna have a party in his house.

"Hey Yzak you don't mind do you?" Athrun tilted his head on his direction.

"No! Not at all! I would've if you told me earlier but NO!" he said then threw himself on the couch covering his ears because Shinn was awfully playing the piano trying to prove to Nicol that he can play as well. _Somebody take my life._

It was sundown when the guys started to take the cooler outside where the tent was, Nicol and Shinn was already having a swim with a drunken Heine following them, Kira was on the phone telling Lacus he was fine, Dearka and Athrun was starting the bon fire and him inside the tent looking at the crazy people who ruined his perfect independence day. _It will be over soon Yzak, you can't possibly strangle each of them to death not now at least. _He took the bowl of strawberries beside him and started munching on them defeated by the sight of his drunken comrades.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yzak's House**

White shirt, white shorts, white shoes, white couch, silver hair, and an apple being tossed in the air 400 million times for the last 2 hours, Yzak was bored, totally bored. Dearka who was just on the opposite couch was also bored watching his bestfriend trying to survive boredom.

"Come on man! Stop that!" The blonde who couldn't take the dizzying sight grabbed the apple midair.

Yzak got up and checked the view outside the window wall. The sun was almost touching the ends of the sea, a golden horizon, and then he can't see anything else. He grunted and pressed both hands on the back of the loveseat.

"Why so flustered, Yzak?" Dearka with his legs crossed and was on the table took a bite of the apple.

"She said she'll be here 30 minutes ago." He said checking his watch.

"Then that means she was just caught in traffic."

"Why didn't you pick her up in the first place?"

Dearka waved his hand around "I was busy with Milly when you called, you know.. doing something.."

"Tss..."

Can't seem to take the frustration any longer Yzak went to the kitchen to get another apple when the door swung open and a red haired girl entered. She was pulling her bag behind her and on her free hand was a puppy. As soon as she saw him, she gently placed her bag on the corner, let go of the puppy and gave him a short hug.

"Who's ready to see time square with me tonight?" she asked him in a sing song voice while holding both his hands.

"What is wrong with you?" Yzak's face dropped due to the confusion caused by the sudden change of how the girl treated him. Instead of getting his apple he followed her to the living room and didn't even bothered to help her with the luggage she was pulling.

"Don't you even think I haven't heard about my audition, Joule" she said while trying to open the bag.

"What about it?" he threw her a skeptical look..

"You arranged my audition… Deedee look what I got for you... Didn't you?" she smiled at Yzak while showing Dearka the Rave 90 ENV kit. "The puppy was for Milly" glancing around looking for the havanese puppy she was holding a while ago.

"Oh man! Look at that! It's so cool! You're the best Flay!" Dearka said while enjoying the scent of his newly opened toy. "Can I try it out?"

"And NOPE!" the sound came from the door; it was Milly petting the puppy while walking towards them.

"Milly!" Flay run and hugged her bestfriend. "You like him?" she asked touching the puppy's nose.

"Ofcourse I do. He is just so adorable!" Milly answered while raising the poor puppy into the air.

"Ah good! Cos he is for you!" she said handing Milly the collapsible puppy cage. "He is affectionate, intelligent, playful and very trainable… pretty much just like Deedee" she nodded.

Milly just giggled and checked the cage if Flay bought pet food with her as well. "Anything else?"

"I have food if you want and chocolates." She smiled while still rummaging on her bag.

Yzak was lying flat on his back on the couch with his hand behind his head waiting for the people to get their chitty chat over with. He was staring straight at the ceiling fan, with all its glossy shiny details and little bulbs that he hated too much. He was bored again. He drastically tried to sit straight when he felt a hand on his chest and he was pushed back on his original position. He turned to the owner of the hand and he wasn't shocked when he saw Flay kneeling beside him. In fact he actually liked the fact that she was already there ready to annoy the shit out of him. And that thought was somehow confusing him.

"Hey!" she started.

"What? Go get fixed and we'll leave!" he turned his gaze back at the fan after throwing her a dagger stare.

She let out a light laugh and took his hand. "Here" she said while hooking up a fine silver bracelet on his wrist "Ah pretty!" she raised his hand to have a better view of the silver with a little blue gem as its lock. "I did say it will match you so well!" she clapped. "Thank you Yzak" she kissed her fingers and placed it on his cheek. The boy however just took a glimpse of the gift and marched to wait on the car.

**NYC**

"3... 2... 1! There it is!" Milly cheered when Flay's pictures appeared all over Time Square."OMG! It's so pretty!" she cheered on.

People who happened to pass by and the ones who waited for the new face of advertisement were stuck there with mouth opened wide at the image of a pale white girl with flaming red hair in a black silk dress standing out in a background of green hills and plain blue sky, her face ethereal.

Not far from where they were standing they can hear people compliment the girl in the picture. Some even went into the store to buy a magazine with her picture.

"Look who we have here!" a male with white bleached hair appeared giving Flay a peck. He was followed by one shorter male, a girl and another male, all giving Flay kisses and congratulations.

Yzak stood next to Flay after seeing her kiss the guy with the bleached hair. "Who are they?"

"Oh… I'm sorry… umm this is Jay, my manager" she pointed to the bleached hair guy, "This is Kathleen my make-up artist" the girl with the curly hair gave them a wave, "Kurt my hair dresser" she shorter guy smiled and winked at Yzak "and Nick my photographer for that particular shot" she smiled while pointing at the bald guy next to Kathleen. "And guys, this is Yzak, Dearka and Milly" she introduced the three persons behind her as well.

"Nice to meet you guys" Milly waved at them.

"Good job really! Congratulations!" Dearka who was unexpectedly excited started chatting with them.

Yzak was just in the corner waiting for them yet again to finish talking, but to his disappointment they were invited to have coffee. They settled on a coffee shop nearest to their location, reason? Flay was having a little pictorial with the people who recognized her.

"That was a really nice picture" Milly just can't stop throwing compliments at the group.

"She was just good I tell you! Very good! The client never regretted getting her as the model." Jay assured them.

Kurt dropped his spoon when he spotted something, he brought his hand over his mouth saying "oh my God" but neither can hear the words.

"Oi! What's the matter?" Kathleen shook him.

Instead of giving an answer she pointed at Yzak's wrist.

"What? What's wrong? Say something!" Jay was already running out of patience on his friends overboard reaction.

Kurt dropped his hand and gave the people beside him a face "Come on you're so ruining my drama!" he tried to wipe invisible tears on his face. "Can't u see the bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" Kathleen asked now curious.

"The one she won on an auction! OMG! Where were you guys?" he frustratedly answered.

"Oh that bracelet! Where?" Nick who clearly just remembered joined in and gradually checked everyone's wrist.

"Seriously my hand was pointing at it 50 centuries ago!"

"Oh well well…" Jay smiled at Yzak. "Lucky!"

Yzak gave the group a random stare "Why?"

"HAH! All her money went to that bracelet! She was like "oh my god that was so made for him! I'm so getting that!" And we're like "No you idiot! That's way too much!" then she was like "BITE ME!" " Kurt stopped waving her hand after imitating the scene.

"You mean all of it like all those days of work?" Milly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! All 5 projects and 1 week of work into one fine bracelet!" Jay shook his head.

"It was worth it! There is only one of that in the whole world! That thing was hand crafted and look how baby fine it is! The gem was rumored to be from a blue diamond! You know that heart of the ocean thingy?" Kurt started to talk nonsense while sipping on his frappe. "OMG baby dragon coming"

"You guys were talking just now! I saw it!" Flay smiled while taking the seat next to Yzak.

All of them just looked at her and denied the fact that they did talk about her. Everyone did except for Yzak who was motionless while staring at his coffee.

**Next Day**

The sun was up and everything in the house was clean, she was a model, yes, but for Yzak she was a house keeper. She was outside washing the carpet when she saw Yzak's car enter the driveway. _The idiot was early?_ She slowly rinsed her feet and greeted the grumpy as ever male.

"Want some fruit coolers?" she offered while drying her hands with the apron she was wearing.

"We are going to PLANTS. Pack up" he said while hanging his overcoat and loosening his uniform.

Hoping to have heard him wrongly Flay stood next to him "Pardon?"

"Mother wanted me to go back since her plan with Cleo failed." He said claiming the couch.

"And you are taking me cos?" she tilted her head.

"Cos we will have divorce there ofcourse!" he said rubbing his eyes.

Flay felt her chest hurt after hearing Yzak "Oh ofcourse yeah… right..."

"We will leave 7am tomorrow"

"Ok" she said and went up the stairs to pack up…


	13. Chapter 13

**PLANTS**

"_Uniformed people everywhere!_ "That's what Flay thought after getting off the shuttle. _"Hmm... so everyone here knows each other huh? And kudos to them for being so polite to this bastard" _she secretly looked at Yzak.They got on an elevator and on the way down Flay saw a very familiar sight; it was a sunset, one of the prettiest sunsets she's ever seen. "Looks just like earth" she whispered. _This sunset however is sadly engineered ofcourse._

"What do you expect?" Yzak who was beside her snorted.

She turned to face him and placed both hands in her waist. "Well you know some of those big transformers thingy you were riding on before of course! I was expecting them having a duel or fight, something like that."

"Shut Up!" the male barked.

She turned to the scenery again, "You don't have those here? You sure?" she added "I was expecting a more mechanical-ish place where there's robots and aliens everywhere… you know like on those Sci-Fi movies. "

Yzak was determined to start a fight with the girl beside him but when the elevator door flew open a brown haired girl wearing a red uniform snappily saluted and gave him a smile, Dearka was also there.

"Welcome back Commander" Shiho said. "Your Mother is waiting for you in the car."

Yzak just gave the girl a nod but Flay noticed Dearka giving him a suspicious taunting stare and smile. Then she remembered the girl on the picture she saw on Yzak's room, she was so curious that she was just staring at her.

"… the car Allster!" that was the 3rd time Yzak asked her to get in the car.

Shiho stood there unmoving since she was aware that the red head was staring at her, more or less, studying her.

"Damn it!" Yzak pulled the girl in the car.

"Hey! Isn't she the girl in the picture? The one in your bedroom, under the pillow?" she bluntly asked.

Ezalia who was in the car that same moment just looked at her son, Yzak wouldn't let her read him that instant so she shifted her gaze at Dearka who was driving.

"You and I need to have a short talk Mr. Elseman" the sophisticated lady smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Joule." Apparently the only answer Dearka could ever give.

"… looks Japanese-ish, I didn't know you have this thing about Japanese looking girls Yzak" Flay who doesn't really care what's going on continued spewing her random thoughts at the poor silver haired coordinator beside him.

The girl however quieted down when they entered a large gate. The Joule's Residence is quiet something indeed.

"Oh my my my… isn't this a replica of the Gardens of Versailles?" the question was directly asked to Ezalia. "God I won't be surprised if your house will look somewhat like the Chateau itself." And a couple of minutes later she gasped when a view of the mansion was visible to where she was sitting. "Hell I'm right! Though you chose to have a white version it is still breath taking!"

Ezalia hid a smile on her eyes after hearing such compliments from their guest, nobody really cared about details in her circle of friends, and all that mattered was the price and how much you outshine the rest.

"Ok Miss Allster, Zinnia will take you to your room." The lady gestured Flay to follow a young girl in a maid uniform.

"Thanks." She gave a nod to the lady beside her and turned to Yzak. "See you later."

"AND as for you two, let's have tea." She didn't face the two behind her but she assumed they will follow her.

They were sitting a little bit uncomfortable since Ezalia haven't been talking after they explained everything.

"Do you really think I am that inconsiderate Yzak?" she placed her cup down.

"Well Mother, you can be sometimes… inconsiderate…" he sighed.

"Then forgive me for being such a mother to you Yzak…"a ting of hurt adjoining her voice.

Yzak sighed again "It's not what you think Mother it's just you rushed me on marrying Cleo that time and I was desperate…"

His mother raised a hand asking him to stop. "Ok, moving on, so you like this Hahnenfuss?"

"Yes." Yzak leaned on the chair while tapping the arm rest.

"She didn't know, why?" the hurt in her voice was replaced by a sudden excitement.

"She is a soldier mother! Is it really ok with you?" she threw a glimpse at her.

"An elite soldier Yzak." She waved her finger around. "What else could I ask for?"

"A grand daughter?" Dearka who was sitting there listening to mom to son talk suggested.

Both Ezalia and Yzak stared at him after his statement.

"Yes! Before I die son at least give me a little bundle of joy." His mother's face was filled with hope.

"Exactly!" Dearka gave a nod.

Yzak could only face palm.

**Flay's Room**

Her fingers linger on the soft drapes of her canopy bed, she never thought light pink and gold could look so wonderful, she stared at her silver dressed reclining chair, her light pink carpet and the darker shade window drapes, the room itself was cozy enough but Flay can't get over it. _This house must be some kind of symbol… ummm power and influence maybe… but still it's way too big for two people. Well if they house their ego in here yeah this house might be too small…_

"Allster!"

Flay almost jumped when he heard Yzak yell at her. "God! Cant you knock geezz"

"I did. Dinner." he said then closed the door.

Flay run after the guy after he closed the door. "Hey! Wait up!" she was walking then running just to walk beside him, but he never changed his pace. When they entered the dining hall, as expected it was a long table, Yzak sat next to Dearka while the girl named Zinnia motioned her to the empty chair in front of Yzak. The dinner was silent; they finished without a single word muttered.

**Days later**

He was a different person in his own world; Yzak Joule gets up early in the morning, have his breakfast with his mother or just in his room, then he would go straight to work. His activities unmistakably memorized by everyone in his household. Being the one always left and most likely forgotten, Flay would sneak into the large couches and stalk Yzak every morning, of course she's not sure if the guy notices her but yes she basically do that every day (and yes ofcourse we know Yzak is aware of that).

**Yzak's Office**

5mins? No make that 8 mins. Shiho has been standing behind that cold metal door thinking if she should get in or not, she was pacing back and forth biting her fingers and fixing her hair. She isn't like that in front of her commander but every time he's not looking she just melt right then, right there on the spot. It's obvious that her, Shiho Hahnenfuss likes her Commanding Officer; most of the people in their squad knows that too. So, the mere action of giving him some sweets is a big task for this elite soldier.

She gave a salute after she pressed the button to open the door of the office "Good Morning Commander Joule"

The young teen that was busy reading some papers looked up at her and shifted his gaze on the colorful basket she was holding.

"Ahemmm" Dearka who was sitting on the couch in Yzak's Office tried to catch the girls' attention. "I'm here too Hahnenfuss"

"Oh hi! I mean good morning Sir!" she saluted again.

"So what's with the colorful thingy?" Dearka circled the obviously nervous girl.

"Ah, these are cupcakes baked by my grandma, she wanted you to have some" she placed the basket on Yzak's table and saluted again to exit the room.

"Hahnenfuss, why don't you join us?" Yzak who was now leaning on his chair offered.

Without any second thoughts Dearka pulled the girl to the couch grabbing the basket of cupcakes from Yzak's table and placing it on the tea table. "Don't be shy now…" Dearka handed her one cupcake.

"So when did mother gave you this cupcakes, Hahnenfuss?" The male was now standing behind Dearka who was comfortably sitting on the couch asked.

The girls face changed from pink to red after hearing the question, what she heard from the males mother earlier was very good news for her but also awkward at the same time.

"What did she tell you?" his voice demanded answer. "Nevermind! She told you didn't she?"

The girl on the couch just gave him a nod.

"Good! Just perfect!" he brushed his hair with his hand.

"I mean… it's ok Captain…" she paused when Yzak gave her an eye.

"What?" he asked still his back on her.

"I mean I like you too" she answered but she barely spoke the words…

"What?" Yzak narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"ISAIDILIKEYOU!" she blushed and averted her gaze from him.

Dearka who was in the middle of the two arguing almost – couples only managed to shift his stare from the girl and the male.

"Good then… see you after work later." Yzak ordered.

"Pardon?" Shiho tilted her head.

"Dinner. Later."

Shiho blushed after hearing the words "Captain, are you asking me on a date?"

"Call it whatever you want."

"Ok… I guess I'll see you later then" she saluted and went out of the room.

Dearka who still haven't absorbed the situation just froze there and haven't mustered to say a word for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Somewhere around ZAFT Base**

*Pant pant* "Listen carefully!" Dearka who was running around for about an hour now grabbed Shiho's hand making sure she doesn't get out of sight again. "7pm outside your apartment I will be waiting for you. Get it?" he stared at her waiting for her confirmation but instead of nodding, the girl tilted her head to see the people behind Dearka. Miriallia Haw was standing 5 feet away from where the blonde male was behind her was Flay Allster talking on her phone.

"Is this why I waited for you to pick me up on the airport?" she said tightening her grip on her hand bag.

Realizing where his hand is, the boy released his grip. "Honey, I can explain!" he stepped forward causing Milly to step back.

"There you are bastard! I was looking all over for you just so I can have the pleasure of smacking you with this phone!" Yzak then violently handed the mobile to his bestfriend. "Did you tell her yet?"

"I was telling her but..." frustration in bound Dearka faced the wall and scratched it, he sighed, and then he brushed his hands on his face.

"…. Ok bye. Call you later." Flay decided to drop her call. She patted Milly's shoulder asking her to go with her. "Don't worry Dede I think I know your story" she winked at him.

**Coffee Shop **

"How sure are you that, that's what really what happened?" the brunette pouted.

Leaning over "becauseeeeeeee!" she breathed "Dearka can't explain it!" then she went back to her seat.

The girl in front of her gave her the "huh" look.

"Well, Dearka knows how to make reasons, check! But that time..." Flay placed a finger on her lips. "He couldn't explain it well" she nodded.

**ZAFT**

Yzak was standing beside the bench where Dearka was sitting, elbows on his knees, body bent over and head down.

"You think she can clarify things to her?" he cried.

"Pft! That Flay can talk her out of it! Now stop being a pussy!" Yzak glanced at his bestfriend. "Did you tell Shiho?"

"Who is being all pussy now?" Dearka stood up.

The boy leaning on the wall looked away "I'm not the one who will pick her up so u should tell her."

The blonde could only sigh.

After minutes of waiting, Milly phoned Dearka to meet them at the coffee shop.

**Coffee Shop**

"So, Yzak is dating this Shiho? So what will happen to your marriage?" Milly who was leaning on Dearka's head asked.

"Basically, Yzak will give me my house back and we will divorce here."

"You can divorce on Earth!" Milly stated while feeding Dearka one on the cookies.

"Just in case his mother set another trap here Honey" Dearka who was now giving Milly her cookie answered.

Flay who was beside Yzak poked him "Soooo... someone's going on a date huh?" she teased.

Yzak just shrugged her off.

"Are you gonna propose?" she teased again.

"Stop it Allster!" the boy hissed.

Flay smiled at Yzak "You know how to date girls right?" she mocked. "Flowers? Gifts? I don't see any…" she looked around. "And are you gonna date her wearing your uniform?"

"Shut up!" he barked again.

"Anyways goodluck with the so called date" she waved her hand around "I have to go I need to ccall someone back."

As soon as Flay disappeared Milly and Dearka looked at Yzak. "Get the stuff already!" they said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Flay's Room**

".. I'm telling you Milly that was the stiffest date I've ever stalked my whole life!" she talked while munching on her strawberries.

"Still! Who told you to stalk the poor guy?" The girl on the other line sighed.

Flay frowned seeing her strawberry bowl empty, "Anyways…" she lay flat on her back "I was there just in case the poor boy needed help"

"What kind of help?" Milly asked skeptically.

"Well you know, just in case he and his temper rampage all over the place haha!" she got up and decided to go get more berries on the fridge. "So, you are staying at Dede's place huh?"

"…puppy no!" Milly yelled then a loud crash was heard then Milly hang up.

The girl who was walking down the corridor just stared at her phone for a few seconds then dialed another number.

"OH hello Nick… did jay call you yesterday?" she asked while going down the stairs. She was about to make a turn when she noticed a brown haired girl lurking in the receiving room.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked.

Not paying attention to the person on the phone Flay didn't hear anything he said "Hah! I'll call u back!"

She watched as the girl browsed over Yzak's pictures.

"Shiho right?" she walked behind her.

Surprised, the girl faced her. "Yes, Shiho Hahnenfuss" she offered her hand to her.

"Flay Allster" taking her hand. "Umm, is it your first time here?" she said after she let go.

"The Joule rarely invites people over, other than parties which we soldiers aren't allowed to attend." She smiled at her. "But sometimes we guard the place during those events"

Flay nodded understanding the girl "So you gonna have another date?" she joyfully asked the girl who was obviously studying her, she gave her a nod.

"By the way how did you know…"

"ah! I was there when you know Dede and girlfriend" she gave her the remember gesture.

"Oh I see. yeah yesterday" she smiled but it was replaced by a worried look "You and Yzak…"

Knowing what the girl would ask Flay cut her off "Oh no no no" she shook her head "We don't have anything at all I promise you that…" she winced cos she herself isn't sure of it "he told me about you while we made the bargain" she assured her.

"Oh I see" Shiho's face cleared.

"By the way you look pretty without your uniform, ah, not that u look ugly with your uniform or anything" she face palmed. "God what am I saying" she sweat dropped.

Shiho laughed at Flay being suddenly uneasy.

"Anyways I'll go get Zinnia to give you something to drink"

"I don't think that would be necessary, we will be leaving soon" Shiho stopped her.

"ah! Ok then, so I'll leave you here, you'll be ok right?"

The brown haired girl just gave her another nod.

"Miss Allster" the voice of a woman echoed on the foyer.

Flay who was on her way to the kitchen was forced to go back to the stairwell to meet with the lady of the house.

"Yes Mrs. Joule?" She asked approaching the stairs.

"We will be gone for days, I presume you can handle yourself self here, yes?" the lady spoke.

"Absolutely" she answered. _Gad this woman I'm a natural not a disabled person._

"Ano, excuse me Mrs. Joule" Shiho shyly asked.

The woman walked towards her smiling and took her hands. "Oh please sweetie call me mother"

A pale blush of pink rose on Shiho's cheek. "Mo- mother, I thought we will just leave for a day."

"Ohhh… Yzak didn't tell you?" she looked around. "You don't have any luggage with you?. Ahh... Don't worry dear we will shop when we get there."

Shiho cringed at the thought of shopping but smiled when Yzak entered the living room followed by the butler carrying his mothers' luggage, his cold face suddenly turned bright seeing his girlfriend with his beloved mother.

"Yzak!" the brunette said while taking his boyfriends hand held out to her.

"Ah how lovely" Ezalia was almost in tears seeing her son being all lovey dovey. "Miss Allster!" she cried again noticing that the red haired girl left.

"Aisshhhh! I just want my straw-be-riessssssss" she mumbled walking back to the living room. She gave the lady a smile as soon as she re-entered the room. She played with the strawberry painted bowl while listening to Ezalia telling Shiho her plans for the trip with Yzak disagreeing on the background. Flay turned the bowl around one more time, she crushed the leaf she found on the tip of it and continued on amusing herself with the stuff.

"Excuse me Miss Flay" the butler who was carrying Ezalias' luggage called her attention.

She looked up and saw the old man handing her a strawberry filled bowl. "Oh thank you" she said before the man went back behind his master. Yzak on the other hand who was looking at her smugly turned his attention back to his mother while the man behind him bowed.

Noticing the butler picked up the stuff on the floor Flay decided to move to the door, the other people left in the receiving room followed shortly.

"We will be leaving now Miss Allster, see you in a few days" Ezalia faced her before going down the stairs her get in the car.

"Have a nice trip" she smiled and waved at the leaving group.

**Somewhere in Orb**

Kites colored the skies of the beach and laughter of children playing in the sand filled the surroundings. Yzak and Shiho were out buying souvenirs while Ezalia was having her meetings with the Orb Leaders. Shiho was checking out some handmade lamps while Yzak stood beside the stall of an old woman selling bracelets. He was obviously enjoying the sight of the girl he long wanted to be with, and now was having a deserved day out with him. Seeing him stare at her Shiho called him over.

"What are you staring at? Let's go over there" she asked pulling him to the next stall. "I think the guys back in PLANTS would like stuff like this"

"I didn't know you like shopping" the guy commented.

The girl stopped "No, I don't really like it but we have don't these up there, it's just nice" she excitedly showed Yzak some of the things she bought with her. "Let's go get something to drink" she grabbed his arms again.

They were midway to the fruit shake station when Shiho stopped on her tracks and looked at Yzak's wrist "What is this?" feeling the silver on his wrist. She pulled his wrist closer to examine the jewelry "I never noticed this, it's pretty, I didn't know you liked jewelries too" she teased him.

"I don't. It was given to me" he flatly said.

"Mother?" Shiho wore her glasses to protect her eyes from the sun.

"No."

"Dearka?" now they are walking side by side.

"You call him casually now? And no." the guy stole a glance at her.

"Did she gave it to you?" her voice cracked.

"If her you mean Flay then yes. But it's nothing special, you want me to take it off?" his voice was serious.

"If it's ok with you." Her voice sounded better now. "What flavor you want?" she asked when they arrived at the fruit station.

Yzak looked at the menu for a few seconds "Strawberry".


	16. Chapter 16

**Joule's Place - Kitchen**

A week gone and the Joule aren't back yet. Flay who was obviously getting bored was in the kitchen making her confectionaries with the head chef of the house. Her collections of pastries piled up in the fridge, candied strawberries are neatly arranged in jars and she even managed to make her own berry refreshment.

"Miss Flay, why don't you rest a bit upstairs?" Manolo the pastry chef asked her.

The redhead who was designing her cake looked at the stout middle aged man. "I'm fine."

"We insist Miss Flay" Her personal helper Zinnia spoke, the young lady reduces Flays troubles so she decided to take in fresh air so she took her apron off and thanked the people in the kitchen for helping her.

She was enjoying her walk when she took notice of an odd interesting place. The old gate of the maze like hedge intrigued her, she submitted her fingers on the old Iron Gate until she found its lock, she tried turning it to see anything special about it when it suddenly clicked unlocking itself, so she removed it and slowly pushed it opened. The garden wasn't as wide as she was expecting but it was filled with wild roses, orchids, herbs and plants she never seen her whole life _"modified plants?"_. In the middle of it was a single chaired tea table noting that this was owned by someone who loves solitude.

**Days after at Orb - Yzak's Suite**

Shiho was sitting on Yzak's bed while he was in his bathroom dressing up. Her things were already packed and her luggage was neatly placed beside the door.

"Yzak I'm gonna go ahead and pack your things too ok?" bored of doing nothing she decided to pack his things for him.

"I'll do that myself" came the reply.

As if not hearing anything, she started placing his tidily folded clothes on the already open suitcase. After packing up for Yzak, she took the jacket he was going to wear and she placed it on the bed, while laying it out flat something shiny slid out of its pocket. Shiho entangled the golden chain on her fingers, the little strawberry charms glimmered as she angled it on the dim lights. She quickly placed the bracelet back when she heard the knob of the bathroom door.

**The next day – Joule's Place**

Andrew, one of the butlers prepared the requested pu-erh teapaired with the spiced almond wafers, afraid that the newly arrived lady of the house will have comments, he pushed the swan serving trolley with him carefully and quickly to make sure he gets to serve them on time, he squinted a bit as the afternoon sun greeted him; he passed the fountains, garden paths and finally the gazebo where the guests are. He slowly placed the china cups in front of the guests. Milly who was in between Dearka and Shiho offered to pour the tea herself, Ezalia gave her a smile since she was holding the pot wrongly but the lady was in a very good mood to even complain.

She shifted her stare at Andrew as Milly continued to serve tea. "Do you know where Miss Allster is, Andrew?"

"Ahh, Miss Allster is just around here my lady" he shortly answered.

"What do you mean around here?" Yzak anxiously asked.

"The young ladywas enjoying herself taking a bicycle around the area at this time Master, perhaps she will be passing her any moment now" he smiled at the boy. "Luis, did Miss Flay pass this spot yet?" the butler asked the old lady who was at that time checking the newly trimmed bushes.

"I'm quite sure she didn't pass here yet Andrew" the old lady slowly walked towards them her face formed a smile as she looked at the distance. "Ahh look she's coming." She slowly pointed at the person pedaling on their direction. "She reminds me of your mother, Ezalia" she spoke "During her younger years she was just like her, passing here on her bicycle after she visits her garden." Of all people in the house Luis was one of the oldest people serving the Joule Family.

The lady beside Luis didn't say anything; she took a sip of her tea and placed it down slowly. "Call her for me Andrew."

After hearing Andrew, the girl slowly leaned her bike on the bushes, gathered her pink and orange floribunda roses and went up the stairs while carefully freeing her roses of dead leaves.

"Oh look, you've arrived" she smiled "How was the trip?" she glanced at Ezalia and turned to the girl wearing an orange dress "And why are you here?" she asked Milly who was smelling the tea to avoid her; the girl was so engrossed on dating with her boyfriend never called her nor answered her calls.

"I invited them here" Ezalia said. "So, did you have fun staying alone here Miss Allster?"

Flay took the basket of berries she asked one of the helpers nearby to clean before she went up the gazebo, "I'm good, I actually enjoyed it here." She carefully placed the basket on her lap.

"And where did you get those flowers?" the lady continued.

"These? Lovely aren't they?" she neatly placed each rose on the basket "I saw a garden not far from here, a really wonderful garden, I cleaned it myself since it looks abandoned. Was it yours Mrs. Joule?"

"That was my mother's garden Miss Allster; I didn't expect you to intrude "her voice firm.

"I didn't! I was invited in, you see… the lock opened itself for me" she continued arranging her flowers.

"I see" Ezalia calmed in her seat.

"Anyways I will excuse myself for a while, roses wilt under the sun for too long." She picked her basket up "I think I'll take a walk Andrew" she waved at the butler who was about to get her bike for her.

"Are you mad at me?" Yzak stood up making the rest of the people on the chair look up.

Flay turned to face him slowly, " . you?" her face furrowed as she disapprovingly shook her head and left him standing there.

The girl started to walk again, she was meters away from the group when Yzak grabbed her hand after swiftly following her "I'm talking to you, you witch!"

"I will be back! You jerk!" she grabbed a few stalks of roses and hit Yzak's head. "Let go!" now hitting the boys hands.

Milly chuckled while looking at the two. "They are at it again."

"I know!" Dearka agreed "This one time…"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Milly cut him off by tapping him and asking for another piece of the wafer.

"What is it Dearka?" the silent Shiho curiously asked.

"Once upon a time, they fought and it never ended." The blonde handed the serving plate to his gf.

"Umm, fight about what?" her face straight, and hands fisted on her lap.

"Iiiiiiii dooont know! They fight about almost everything!" Dearka leaned back.

Yzak slumped on the chair as soon as he got back. "That girl." He said rubbing the hand Flay had hit.

"hmm?" Ezalia tilted her head and looked at her son.

"Annoying!" Crossing his arms on his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Flay's Room**

Flay almost jumped off her bed when she saw Yzak standing on her door. She was about to sleep when she noticed the guy.

"Hol- I know this is your house and all but there is no excuse in popping up whenever you want Yzak!" she blurted.

"That's how you welcome the owner of this house after his weeks of absence?" he leaned on the wall.

"No! That's how I treat mushroom people, they pop out anywhere whenever they wish" she tied her robe and slip on her panda slippers. "What is it that you want?"

Yzak took a few steps towards her but she immediately grabbed the little fish statue beside her. "Do something bad and I will hit you with this!"

"WHAT THE F-! Fine here!" he tossed the little silver box at her and leaved the room shutting the door REALLY loud.

Flay struggled to catch the box that it landed on her bed. She slowly untied the ribbon and removed the cover. She blushed at the gift and she quickly texted the guy letting him know she's thankful.

**The Next Day – Garden**

Milly was meticulously checking the charm bracelet her friend had showed her.

"It's really cute" she giggled while trying the jewelry on. "So what are you going to wear for dinner later?"

The girl on the other side of the table lazily looked at her "My little black dress will do" she smiled. "But u do my hair later ok?"

"Sure. But u know it's surprising how Yzak invited you to dinner" Milly stood up and checked the flowers in the garden.

"He must be guilty they left me here" she followed her friend and handed her a basket. "Here. Dede's mom would love some of those" she helped Milly pick flowers to give as a present. "I also asked Zinnia to pack you strawberry sweets; I have lots of them in the kitchen."

"Flay are you ok?" her friend placed the basket on the ground and approached her.

"What are you taking about?" still focused on the flowers.

"You like him don't you?" she asked while slowly taking the flowers on Flay's hand.

The red-haired girl slowly looked at her friend but avoided eye contact. "Stop being delusional Milly" she picked the basket up and took the flowers from Milly.

Following the girl trying to arrange the flowers on the tea table Milly wasn't convinced "Then why are you like this? Huh?"

"You are… ahh never mind" she gave up and started helping with the flowers.

**Hours Later**

Flay was already dressed, Milly was long gone after fixing her hair, it was already way past dinner and she is alone sitting on the tea table in the garden. She is still staring at her phone even though the last call she received was already hours ago.

**_"Shiho's mom prepared dinner, don't wait for me and get Zinnia to fix you something, I'm taking the divorce papers with me so you just have to sign it there. Bye..."_

Of course it was just a short call, all she said was "OK" and then it ended. She wanted to curse at him for making her dress up and wait but she didn't, she couldn't.

More timed passed and she was still there thinking.

"YOUU!" the sound of the old gate screeching tore Flay away from her trance. She immediately got on her feet and faced the person approaching her.

"I told you not to wait for me didn't i? This pea brain really!" the guy barked. "Here! Sign these files" he handed her a folder.

She took the folder then slowly opened it.

"This… you didn't wear the gift I gave you!?" he said after noticing that her wrist is empty.

She looked at him, studying his face then she handed him back the folder "I'm not signing it"

"What?! Is this revenge for not taking you to dinner?" his face displeased and amused.

"No I'm not signing this because I love you Yzak Joule" her face was serious and still trying to hand over the folder to him.

Yzak laughed "Ok if you are trying to joke around with me that was really funny."

She laughed with him but tears fall from her eyes and pain slowly growing inside her "Of course it was a joke, I made you laugh hahaha" wiping her tears "anyways, I'll take this with me" she waved the folder in front of him "I'll ask Zinnia to give this to you tomorrow. Goodnight Yzak" she bowed then headed back to the house.

The guy left in the garden wasn't smiling when she left , his face was cold and he was looking at her back while she was walking away.

But for Flay his reaction was enough to make her feel rejected. Being left there alone gave her time to think and realize that she is freely bending her rules just to be with Yzak. But for him, she is just there so he can easily break the chain that binds them.

**The Next Day**

Breakfast is currently being served in the table, Ezalia was reading news and next to her is Yzak who was giving Shiho a morning call.

"Excuse me Master, Miss Flay asked me to give this to you "Zinnia bowed then neatly placed the folder on the table.

"Wake her up, she didn't have breakfast with us yesterday" he ordered.

"Miss Allster left early this morning" the girl with the scared look on her face informed the guy on the chair.

"Left where?" Yzak's brow twitched.

"To earth, she asked me to book her the earliest flight today" she said while backing away.

The guy nodded pushing the chair back while he suddenly stood up and called for his chauffer.

"Yzak?" That was Ezalia calling her son w/o getting her eyes off the news.

"I'm sorry mother but I would like to have a word with that woman." He said stopping on his track.

"Ok then. Be careful." She gave him a smile after he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

_A/N : ahahahaha omg omg yes I admit that this fic is somehow random… anyways yes I tried to place in fillers cos I enjoy anime fillers… I dunno why but yah I do… and yep Shiho was in Yzak's room to wait for him… they didn't share a room DIDN'T … _


	18. Chapter 18

**3 Months Later**

"Why is your mother throwing a party again Yzak?" the Dearka who was coolly resting his legs on the coffee table while lying on the couch in Yzak's office lazily asked.

The boy he asked didn't pay much attention to him; he was busy emailing his girlfriend ofcourse. Shiho was sent to Aprilius City and at the moment she's on her way back home.

"I'm picking her up later; get your ass off my office before I leave Elseman." He said coldly.

Dearka raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I told you Milly will be at the party later, meaning I'm picking her up too dude. Seriously, have u been ignoring me the past 4 hours?"

"Are u that senseless not to notice Elseman?" still his face buried on his computer.

Dearka sighed "I'm sure that airplane chasing didn't do u any good."

Yzak looked at his friend momentarily, the blonde was playing with his phone probably texting Milly. "What do u mean?"

"You're not a bad dimwit as well Yzak, I heard she's doing pretty well on earth, donating her father's money to the people affected by war." He glanced at the guy on the table.

"Didn't know she would think about giving it away." He said now his face back on his computer.

"Well she did. I heared she's dating this Argyle boy too." Now he decided not to look.

Yzak turned his pc off then took his overcoat, turned off the lights and left the room. "You coming or what?!"

Dearka grinned and followed his ever hot headed bestfriend.

**Flay's Place**

The ever so gleaming house a few months ago now looked like a mall and the "owner" is currently having a bad battle against her computer.

"Work you stupid piece of junk!" she yelled at it while staring at her monitor. "Stupid AI!" she grabbed her bowl of berries and tossed the console she was holding on the couch. "This is boring!"

Flay stared at the monitor for a few more seconds, she grunted shortly but almost jumped off the couch when she heard the door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled after hearing the bell once more.

A tall person in a suit handed her an envelope. "It's an invitation from Mr. Garcia, Ms. Allster."

Flay took the invitation from the persons hand and slowly opened it. "I'll think about it" she smiled.

The guy bowed and then left.

* * *

><p>Wah~ finally got on this story again! will be working on the next chapter ;) ideas anyone?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Flay's House**

"Ok, just one more quick recap:shoes,make ups, jewel box, shoes, shoes, shoes, dress, top, dress, dress, dress, dress, this (grunt) dress as well, annnnd OMG!" Flay slumped on her bed. "Why am I taking this much?!" She got on her feet and started repacking. It took her an hour just to figure out that she wont be taking her slippers with her, the rest are basically the same. She dragged her luggage with her and waited for the officer assigned to pick her up.

**Military Airport (Orb)**

Dearka squinted a little after getting of the plane. "Oh goodmorning to you too, Earth" he said stretching. "Hey dude!" he said tapping Yzak who was busy holding his hair in place.

"WHAT?!" the silver head annoyingly growled at him.

"Easy!Easy!" I'm gon' go pick Milly up now. Catch you later?" He asked going down the stairs.  
>"Do what you want Elseman I don't care!" silver hair answered. Dearka jumped off ahead excited to see his girlfriend "And don't forget 4pm later at Kira's near the beach!"he skipped not looking at his friend.<p>

Yzak sighed, his hair left flying everywhere due to the brisk wind. He leaned on the wall and grabbed his phone from his pocket, a mail was flashing on the screen.

**  
>Hi Babe!<p>

2hrs more see you later. i love you!

-Shiho H.

He checked the time on the screen, she sent it 30mins ago. Two more flashes on his screen.

**  
>Hey Yzak! We already prepared your room at our place!<p>

-Athrun Z.

**  
>Yzak-kun, Lacus wishes you to stay at our house, she already prepared a room for your girlfriend as well.<p>

-Kira Y.  
>**<p>

Yzak gripped his phone tight, carelessly dialing his bestfriends phone number.

** " You Bastard! where do u plan to stay here?"  
>*** " I'm staying with Milly, (silence) Ohhh, I'm sorry dude i forgot, i thought you're going home at Flay's.."<br>**!YOU!  
>*** "In case Lacus already prepared you a place, don't reject her offer, you know she can be emotional sometimes."<br>**I AM NOT STAYING AT STRIKES PLACE!  
>*** You awe Lacus dude.<br>**SHIT!  
>-disconnected-<p>

He rushed to his car, threw his luggage in and drove to the cottage near the beach.

**Kira's Place 4pm**

Kira, Athrun and Captain Watfeld were having some coffee while while Murrue was busy helping Lacus and Cagalli pick their dresses for the nights party.

"Yo!" a distant voice called up the three male.  
>"Dearka!" Kira called out and at the same time asking the helper to take the cover bags the male was holding.<br>Milly gave the guys a short bow. "They are upstairs if you wanna join them" Murrue who just entered the room greeted the young girl while handing them coffee.

Dearka looked around for a few minutes then finally asked where his best friend was when he haven't seen him around.

"He just took a shower then left" Murrue answered. "Might be to pick up his girlfriend too"

Dearka just signed "So how was he?" he worriedly asked.

The pink haired princess joined them with her blue haru, Cagalli was following behind her while still speaking with someone on the phone. " Oh don't worry Dearka, I heard he will only kill you twice! " she let go of her haru and took the seat next to Milly. "You ready for tonight?" she smiled while slightly bumping the girls shoulder.

"Ready to look after this guy right here" she buried her eyes at Dearka. ".. and also to take pictures" she turned her camera few times " I heard this auction party involves historic artifacts, alsoooo" she took a deep breath " this will go well with my profile, can't miss this opportunity" she smiled brightly.

Dearka who was just across her raised his hands "It sounds like you're just going with me to that party so that you can take your pictures,babe" he said hurt.

Milly just stared at him " Why else would I go there?" then they all laughed.

They were still laughing when Yzak and Shiho arrived, both carrying a large box with them. The three guys got up and helped them. "What are these for?" Dearka who was carrying the heaviest box asked. "Your coffin Elseman" he said seriously.

"Mr. Joule where do I put these?" the helper asked Yzak who was counting the boxes. She was holding one medium sized luggage box. "Umm that's mine" Shiho claimed. "Put it in my room" ordered the silver haired male and at the same time he looked at Shiho who was undeniably blushing.

He finally joined the group after the inventory.

"What are those anyways?" asked Dearka still surveying the boxes.

"Mother's auction pieces" came the answer from Yzak obviously sick of the task.

As the sun went down they all started fixing for the party.

* * *

><p>Phew ! there there! now editing the party scene gaddd~~~<p>

thanks everyone for the review eventhough I know I'm really not good at this :) love u all!


	20. Chapter 20

**Auction Scene**

Classic was playing on the piano accompanied by the violins, ladies dressed in their most luxurious gowns stride around the is perfect specially with the hundreds of pieces displayed on the hall of the largest hotel in Orb. Ezalia Joule, the woman behind the occasion was standing on the balcony looking contented. She slightly turned to her right and smiled when she saw her only son dancing with his beloved girlfriend.

"Oh look at him, I've never seen my son so happy" she said almost teary when she felt someone behind her.

The gentleman wearing a ZAFT Uniform handed her a glass of champagne. "And as always he is the only person who can make you this happy Ezalia, other than his father ofcourse." The man was also facing where Yzak and Shiho was. "So, next event is going to be a wedding I suppose?"

The woman laughed "Just the mere thought of it is making me excited, but I really hope it is soon."

**Floor**

"Gakkk! Just look at him being all cheesy, it's leaving a bad taste in my mouth" Dearka who was left behind by Milly to sit in a corner was throwing out random comments about his bestfriend. " Yes! Yes! I am guilty of leaving you in parties when I am on a date BUT that didn't exceed more than 5 minutes!" he raised his right arm and pointed at his watch.

"Whoahh! This feels like Yzak in Dearka's body!" Nicole approached Dearka who was tapping on the table. "Playing the piano and hearing you complain is stressful" he smiled at the blonde.

"No! Seriously! Just look at him! JUST! LOOK! AT! HIM! It's terrible! he never even glanced this way! NEVER! you are like five miles away from me and you can hear me and there he is just a few feet! " gripping Nicoles shoulder firmly and pointing his finger in Yzak "LOOK! he can't hear a thing!" Yellow head slumped back on his chair.

Kira who just arrived, was already aware of the situation so he just sat there quietly. Athrun and Shinn however is a different story.

The blue haired guy sighed "I would feel sad too, I mean, they have been friends for a long time, We! actually" he said looking at his glass.

"Same, if Rey would ever do that to me, I won't forgive him! but of course he will never do that to me we are bestfriends and BESTFRIENDS never do that to each other" Shinn added which made Athrun nod and they both sighed in unison.

"The feeling of being left out" Kira who planned to be neutral innocently remarked.

Just outside the event

Miriallia was outside taking pictures of the entrance and also of the arriving guests. She was on her knees ready to take a photo of the golden statue on the garden when her phone went off.

** "Umm yeah I'll meet you there in like, 30mins. .. I already have enough pictures. Mkay bye.

-disconnected-

**Auction**

Only a few pieces left and the crowd are still up and alive waiting for the next item. The lady in a red gown approaches the stand placing a little velvet box. Inside was a ring, it is adorned with a ten carat vivid pink diamond and two white diamonds flanking it on each side. Everyone was astonished at the sight of the jewelry.

Lacus and Cagalli joined in the bid as well.

Kira dropped a sweat "Lacus i dont think it's wise to.." he was cut off when Cagalli throw a nice quick pounding on his head.

"Mind your own business little bro!" She yelled steaming " 25Million Orb Dollars!"

"It is really pretty" Shiho who was silently standing beside the girls gave out a comment as well.

Athrun raised his hand "35 here!"

The bidding started 5million orb and the last bid was 50million orb dollars.. .

Going once! The crowd cheered on the people still wanting to bid more.

Twice!

annnd...

"Hundred Million here!"

The crowd went dead and turned to the person raising his hand.

"Oh Ok, Hundred Million, Going once! Twice! anybody? Aaaaand sold for a hundred million orb dollars to Mr. Joule!"

The crowd stood still, not expecting the person who is currently going up the stage to bid on anything. Yzak took the ring out the box and went down. He approaches Shiho who stood frozen together with Lacus and reached for her hand, slowly sliding the ring on her finger, "Umm.. will you.." he started.. Shiho started to shake and tears are pouring from her eyes, she didn't manage to say a word instead she just nodded and gave him a hug.

Ezalia who was watching went pale and fainted on the spot.

Finally, the the guests started clapping and congratulated the newly engaged couple.

Shinn,Athrun,Kira and Nicole turned to Dearka who was slowly turning blue.  
>"I didn't see that coming" Dearka said walking towards his bestfriend he patted his back and looked at Shiho "You better take care of my guy ok? Congratulations!" he smiled and turned to Yzak "Grats man!"<p>

**Somewhere near the beach around the city**

"Ahhh! This is the best! I'm so gonna blog this tonight!" Milly was happily scanning her pictures.

Flay who was beside her however is busy removing the sand on her shoes. "Why of all places do we have to meet here?" she said pouring more sand from her stilleto.

"Because! we have to meet half way right? anyways how was your party?" finally securing the camera in her bag.

"I wanna see him!" blushing just thinking about the silver haired coordinator.

"Umm hello?!" Milly was not in front of her, both hands on her hips.

Flay laid on the bench "I mean, take me to the party I'm just gonna go take a peek" she said blinking.

Milly sighed crossing her arms eyeing her "Fine! I've been telling you to call him ages ago! you nevert listen do you?" she stared intently at the girl on the bench who just pouted at her. "If you like him all that much you should've told him already.. .I'm tired of taking stolen pics of that guy everytime I visit Dearka you know?!"

"I did told him" she said almost in a whisper.

"Huh?" the girl raised an eyebrow when she failed to hear what she said.

"Babe!Dearka was running towards Milly while pulling Shiho with him "Look! take a picture of this"

"What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you're coming here" Milly asked appalled.

Dearka paused "Are you ok babe?"

"You cant believe what happened!" Cagalli started "He actually did it in front of everyone! it started like" Cagalli stopped when she saw a redhead get up from the bench.. .

"Hi.. ." Flay managed to let go of a word. She is fully seated and is facing the group who just arrived. Her eyes focused on Shiho's hand and the ring Cagalli was showing Milly. She felt the color left her face followed by the feeling that she's been washed out with something cold. She steadied herself as she tried to stand her white gown fluttered as the sea breeze passed giving her more chills. "That's a really pretty ring" she struggled.

Her friend started taking pictures of the ring and the newly engaged couple. Yzak wrapped his arms around his fiance and smiled for the camera.

Milly glanced at Flay not knowing what to do "Hey! I thought you are running late?" she lied.

The red head understood what Milly was trying to do and she simply nodded "Umm, yeah.. . i have to go, congratulations by the way!" she brightly smiled at the couple and bid her goodbyes to the group. She turned around and started walking to where the car was, her face feels hot and wet with tears, her vision was so blurry that she accidentally stepped on a rock causing her to lose her balance.. "I'm ok!" she knows Milly is worried "I told you its the sand!" she got up and removed her shoes and waved one more time... .

* * *

><p>yay! there there! hopefully this went well.. pls plss..<p>

Anyways guys thank you so much for giving reviews love ya'll!


	21. Chapter 21

**Mall**

Rayban shades, orange tshirt, a khaki shorts, and blonde hair thrown backwards, Dearka was surely an eye candy. They were sitting by the fountain inside the mall. He was with Yzak that contrary to his handsome face was a scowl. He is in his mint green shirt and white shorts arms crossed in front of him while leaning back on the bench.

"Look around you! this is what you're missing!" spreading both arms wide referring to all the girls that's walking pass them. "Damn! if only we have these in PLANT!"

"What's wrong with girls in PLANT Elseman?" his expression darkened even more, not paying attention to the crowd around them.

Dearka sighed heavily "Don't you think you are rushing things Yzak?" dropping his hands and allowing the concern in his face show up.

"No I don't think I'm rushing things Dearka" he flatly answered turning his cheek on the girls creeping behind the signboard. The fact that he is there confused him. The fact that no matter how he refuse he always ends up accompanying his bestfriend to do whatever time-out he can think of.

Pretending not to hear anything Dearka focused on the girl pulling a pink trolley, she's wearing a tube top mini dress,her track criss-crossed across the floor with her 6inch wedge.

"WHAT?!" Yzak eager to hear his bestfriends reply pushed.

The boy on the other hand decided to ignore him,instead he approached the girl when he saw her struggling to pull her trolley up the stairs.

"A new kind of idiot shows up taking a trolley in a mall huh?" Yzak who automatically followed the blonde cracked.

Dearka leaped 2 steps at a time and finally reached out for the trolley from the girl causing her to look up.

"Oh! " she brightly greeted him "You're still here, you with Milly?" she asked while looking around searching for her friend, and like a snap, her face changed when she saw the silver boy instead.

"Actually Milly's not here right now Flay, she was on a trip" He explained ignoring the reaction of the two in front of him.

The girl just ohhh'ed and slightly nodded. "Umm, wanna have coffee?" _wishing they would say no._

Dearka looked behind him making Flay do the same. "I don't mind if he tags along" She shrugged and turned on her heels ready to go.

**Coffee Shop**

"What's in the bag?" Dearka started while sipping on his coffee. Flay looked at the pink thing on the floor effortlessly recalling why it is there. "Neh~ i just got back from work. I heard they are having a sale so i decided not to go home yet" she looked up at Dearka "I thought you already went up?"

"Huh?" The poor blonde raised a brow.

"Up?" Flay pointed upwards "get it?"

"Oh!" He managed and gave the girl a little chuckle. "We decided to stay for a few days."

The girl across the table just nodded "For work?" _Not that she really cares but just to have a conversation._

Dearka was about to have another sip of his coffee but then he decided to put his cup back on the table. "No, no work!" he leaned over the table "Say Flay, since Milly is out, wanna go out with me?"

Flay straightened herself up and started reading Dearka's face and expression. She tilted her head when she failed to read his mind.

"Milly told me you never had the chance to party since you got back from PLANT. And we don't have anything to do here" The blonde explained trying to neutralize the words that came out wrong.

"As long as there's no funny business Dede it's ok" she relaxed understanding what Dearka meant.

The boy relaxed on his chair as well "So i'll pick you up tomorrow night, your place" leaving her with no option to say yes or no.

Flay excitedly nodded anticipating the activity for tomorrow. "Anyways i think I have to get going, the sale is starting soon." she finished her coffee and took her trolley with her "See yah!".then she stormed off the shop.

5mins after Flay left, the boy beside Dearka was still quietly "enjoying" his coffee. "I guess they will be here soon" Dearka tried to break the silence.

"What are you plotting Elseman?" Yzak angrily asked, throwing a cold stare at his bestfriend. They've known each other for years and he knows if the other guy is planning something.

"Nothing?! Just dating a hot girl tomorrow." blonde answered then finished his coffee while secretly checking out the reaction of his bestfriend.

"And if i say no?" he said gripping the cup, his stare unswerving.

Dearka just smirked at the question "You're going out with YOUR fiance tomorrow if I'm not mistaken" giving emphasis to the fact that he is engaged with someone.

Yzak was ready to retort when the guys he ended up grating his teeth in outrage.

**6am Flay's Place.**

The girl in the kitchen ignored the doorbell until its 10th time ringing. She isn't expecting any visitors and Dearka won't arrive until 10am. She turned the treadmill off and wiped her sweaty forehead before totally answering the door. Pulling up her speed shorts and pulling down her sports bra she finally pushed the "open" button..

"If you're looking for Dearka he's not here yet" she kept her composure intact after seeing the familiar silver-haired boy outside her door looking all high and mighty. Looking like he didn't break her heart numerous times, looking like he doesn't care, looking like everything didn't matter to him, looking so handsome and more importantly looking like she could just slap him in the face and yell at him on how much pain he's put her through. But as a lady she kept everything in, trying to look like nothing mattered to her as well.

"What the fuck are you thinking going out with Dearka?!" he blurted out causing Flay to take a step back and squint at the attack. _Where on earth does he get the courage to yell at me after what he did_?

"It's none of your business Joule!" she recovered from the shock and succeeded in gathering herself together. "Dearka's not here so you can get lost."

"Look, he is your bestfriends boyfriend and you can't just go out with him while she's not around!" the boy tried to reason with her, though she knows it's somehow not the reason.

"Not for you to decide! Go away!" She continued shooing the guy.

"I'm not leaving until he gets here!' Yzak pressed.

Flay smirked at him "I'm sure you know where Dearka is. Why not just go and get him?" turning her back on him "Anyways, whatever! you wait for him right there" then she closed the door leaving the un-welcomed visitor to wait outside.

**7am**

**peek** Yzak was standing outside the door, his hands on his pocket back on the wall. _Leave him alone Flay he is an asshole._

**8am **

**peek from the bedroom window* Yzak was near the fence leaning forward on the fence, his arms supporting his weight while he impatiently wait for his bestfriend. _Umm just checking if he's gone already._

**9am**

No more peeking, Flay was now standing outside her door staring at the person seating on the bench near the fence, his face flushed red because of the sun pouring down on him. _Nope! Don't feel sorry for him. _Her inner self trying to suppress whatever feelings she have for the guy. _Damn! Will you shut up_?

She breathed in "Ok come in" she invited him still hating his presence.

Yzak looked around the house, it wasn't the same since he last saw it. He looked to his left after entering the door, there was a pink karlstad sofa, two chaise lounges and beside it was a fainting couch. Behind it was the pc facing the glass wall showing the clear view of the beach outside and the dock with a canopy bed. _A bed huh? _He shifted to his right, the kitchen had minor changes, same white counter top, white table, and now the chairs had colorful cushions on it.. .

Though shes not saying anything she trusts Yzak to know that she wants him to sit on the dining table so she didn't bother asking the guy. She continued preparing the pasta after placing the plates. _What the hell is he looking around for? _her eyes widened after thinking of possible scenarios of why Yzak is there.

_he can't possibly wanting to buy the house right? _ she slammed the bowl of the sauce down.

"Flay is everything ok?" the voice came from the person going down the stairs.

"Uh yes, the bowl was umm hot" she lied "Umm, table's ready" she searched for a towel to cover the bowl.

Sai took the seat in front of Flay. "Hey that's my.." the silver boy stopped when Flay looked at him.

"There's plenty of chairs here" She snorted and started putting the sauce on Sai's plate. "Here" slowly placing the plate down and handing him the fork.

The boy just blushed and smiled at her. Shyness all over his face. "Thanks"

"What?!" now barking at Yzak again. "The pasta won't serve itself" then she started mixing her own meal.

Yzak bolted off his chair "I'm not hungry!" leaving the table and headed to the living room. Flay just shrugged and continued eating.


	22. Chapter 22

****Meh~ planning to write randoms since I'm pretty much a random person hahaha! still GS :)

wachathink people?

And love lots to those who review really helping on my grammar everytime you guys sight mistakes and stuff.. .

* * *

><p><strong>10 am Flay's Bedroom<strong>

"Uh Flay it's too tight I can't get in" Sai apologized.  
>"Just push it in will you?! it's almost there!" The girl on the other hand was restlessly ordering the guy.<br>"Its-too-tight" the guy grunted.

A few minutes after the grunting there was a joyous "scream" heard from upstairs.

"Uh now I'm all wet" Flay complained taking the jewelry handed by the guy and started washing it before wearing it on her wrist "Anyways, thanks for the help Sai".

Sai was now fixing the bathroom drain they opened earlier. "Your Welcome Flay" he beamed "I'm sorry about the shower, I didn't mean to.."

"I know it was an accident" She smiled at the guy "Anyways did you fix my laptop yet?" tilting her head to her right while her hands clasped behind her hoping she would hear a good news.

The guy fixed his glasses while looking down unable to look at her _Is he shy? or is it bad news?_ "I tried to recover some files but i think you really need to buy a new laptop, I salvaged some pictures though" his face was apologetic as ever.

The redhead just pouted "Oh well, it's fine! I'll get a new one then". She said while following the guy out her bathroom.

"Uh Flay," now he is facing her again with his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?" raising her brow the girl looked concerned.

"I need to go now, I saved all the pictures on your drive" he drop sweat unable to find the right words to tell her that he needs to go.

Flay let out a relieved breath, she seriously thought Sai was gonna say something major. "Oh! yes! Omg thank you very much, I was lucky I saw you pass by this morning, maybe next time I'm gonna go jogging with you".

**Downstairs**

Yzak was burning, he was burning because Dearka isn't there, double burn because he heard noises he's not supposed to hear and triple burn because he saw the guy left happily,_ the bastard even had the courage to smile and say goodbye to him_. And now this, the girl in front of him is just sitting there eating her damn strawberries acting like she can't see him. He was restless while pacing back and forth unknowing what to do because his asshole of a bestfriend isn't there yet.

**11 am**

Flay was still eating her strawberries with her earphones on both ears. _"Why won't he leave?" Flay's inner self muttered as her other self was just there blushing in the corner adoring the guy standing impatiently next to the door. The other self went up to her and started swatting the hearts fluttering around her as if they are some kind of bugs. Still not getting enough of the distraction the other self smacked her instead causing her to blink but that didn't stop her from daydreaming, but now she positioned herself on the other side of Flay's mind away from the other inner self._

**12:30 MidDay**

15mins, 15mins passed after she ordered food over the phone. 15mins more. Flay burried her face on the cloud shaped pillow she was hugging._"Why won't he leave?" the evil inner self crossed her arms while stomping all around the place making all possible noise she can make while the other inner self was still sitting on the same corner of Flay's mind now drooling over Yzak who was sitting on the swing seat outside, his hands clasped in front of him while his arms supports his weight on his knees. "I hope you starve yourself to death! you ungrateful bastard!" now the evil inner self was yelling through a megaphone._

**4pm**

Sun is getting ready to set, the male didn't move an inch Or maybe he did! while Flay is now sleeping on her couch.

**9pm**

"See? this is what you get for accepting Dearka's invitation" Finally tired of waiting, he chose the redhead on the couch to be his opponent. "While you rot here, he must be out dating with some other girl!" leaving his place outside, now he is standing facing Flay.

The accusation startled the girl on the couch "You're the one to talk!" She yelled at him while carefully taking off her earphones and started getting up.

The boy was now looking down on her his expression filled with prejudice "Have the word self worth ever crossed your puny little brain Allster? or it's full of crap like dating someone else's boyfriend?"

The blow hit Flay so hard that she suddenly felt like she is unable to think. "How great of you to judge your friend but you can't even judge yourself huh Yzak!" she's now standing a half beat away from him, her fists clenched "I'm fine rotting here while waiting for Dearka and that's all thanks to you!" pointing at nothing then pointing at Yzak, now her gaze was fixed at him, looking for any sign of understanding from the guy but all she can see was confusion. "Oh of course! you will never understand right? It's fine as long as you can go and have a date with your precious Shiho, right?! When did you ever see me Yzak? Did I even matter to you even just one bit? or even for a second did I happen to be important to you? or was it all Shiho?" she was basically screaming at him now unafraid to show the tears she kept inside her for a long time "Tell me damn it!" but the guy just stood frozen in front of her. "Because you mean so much to me Yzak! So much that I'm fine watching you smile for Shiho, I'm fine standing there hurt as long as I can see you and somehow hoping that you will look my way and finally notice ! yes i chose to be the dumb one, the dumber one waiting for a stupid fucking asshole like you!"

Next thing that followed was silence, a deafening silence making Flay dizzy_ Why is he not saying anything? Her inner selves were now side by side both squeezed unto each other for support._ "That's it? so you're just gonna stand there and what? pretend you didn't hear anything? What a high class jerk really.." she whispered trying to settle herself down the couch.

"What nonsense.." he cursed under his breath "You expect me to believe you after fucking someone upstairs, and now waiting to date my..."

Yzak was cut off when Flay swung a slap on his face "I'm going with Dearka because I'm hoping you'd be there ! and this!" she clumsily took off the bracelet on her hand throwing it on Yzak's face which he skillfully caught anyways "Sai was just helping me because it fell down the drain!" she wiped the tears off her face then retreated in her room.

The defeated figure left alone on the living room made no sound as he started to walk out the door closing the door as silent as possible. "So,i guess there won't be any date then?" Yzak almost jump when he heard the familiar voice behind him, Dearka was on the bench outside and Yzak knew the guy has been there for quite some time already. "SHUT UP Elseman! you planned this didn't you?!" he barked. "Whoahh whoahhh! Do you really think I'm like that to you? besides I said I'd be here 10 PM!" he pouted then opened the door on the passenger seat for his friend "In you go" he gestured him in mockingly and in return before Yzak get in the car he threw him one Yzak glare.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beach**

Dearka and Yzak were sitting in the car for about half minutes already; none of them dared to talk and Dearka is already dying to hear a complaint from his bestfriend. The car was parked just a few meters away from the beach, the moon is still up there just hiding behind the clouds. Dearka sighed heavily and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Seriously Yzak, what were you thinking?" he whispered.

His bestfriend was coolly rested on his seat, his arms crossed in front of him. "If you think about the date.."

"You know I'm not talking about that!" Dearka interrupted, his voice unexpectedly louder than what he is used to and this caused his bestfriend to just turn his back on him. "You like both of them, I know that Yzak but you can't keep both of them for yourself." His voice was already back to normal "You are already hurting one of them, just think about it.. ok?"

"mm.." was the only response he got but it was more than enough to make him feel at ease. After all it was his girlfriend's bestfriend they were talking about.

**Flay's House 7am in the morning**

Flay woke up after hearing commotions on her living room, so she decided to just check on it. She saw familiar faces from the market and they were delivering sets of flowers in her house. There were all kinds of flowers set, covering the large living area. Flay went down when the last worker placed the last basket of roses on top of the coffee table.

She slowly peeked at the window but she saw no one there. She was disappointed but still she made her way in the middle of the little garden she had inside her house, she checked each of them for any cards but to her dismay there was none. She leaned her back on the glass window and slowly descended to have rest on the floor.

She checked her phone for any messages, but as she expected there's also nothing. "So, who sent you here huh?" she pulled one red rose out of its bunch but she suddenly froze when Yzak showed up on the door.

"Uh, I thought you're still sleeping" he said hiding something behind him.

Flay just stared at the thing he was hiding behind him " That was the card isn't it?"

The guy didn't answer but he walked towards her, and took the empty spot beside her. "Look, I didn't mean to.." he started.

"You can just say sorry if you want Yzak Joule" She knows too well that the person beside her would actually have a hard time apologizing, not that he doesn't know how to but he is just not used to doing it.

"Yeah, I guess" the male bowed his head.

Flay just looked around her "I guess this is enough though" she smiled at him. "So other than apologies, what brings you here?"

"I was just checking if you are fine" she shyly looked at her, checking the lines under her eyes. It was obvious she cried. "Look Flay I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry!" he lowered his head.

"I said it's ok Yzak! I love flowers" she patted his back. "Do you want coffee?" she got up and made two shots of espresso for both of them.

Before actually returning to their spot Flay saw Yzak turn his phone off and then he out it away.

"Ah! It's raining outside!" she frowned after seeing a few drops of rain on the window. "But I just cleaned those last week!" she handed Yzak one of the coffee cups.

"How was your sleep Yzak Joule?"

"Dearka left me in the car, I must've fallen asleep while we were hanging out near the beach" he explained.

"Good for you then." She smiled while sipping on her coffee.

Surprisingly Yzak laughed at her "almost" innocent joke. "You sound better like that Yzak Joule"

"I know!" he answered.

"Pft! Airhead!" Flay laughed.

"Ahemm" their laughter was stopped when another person appeared on the door. "You left the door open so I just invited myself in" Shiho timidly gripped her shoulder bag. "I tried calling you but your phone was off so I thought I might see you here" she faced Yzak who just froze there beside Flay after seeing the unexpected guest. "Looks like I interrupted something, Sorry!" she turned then left.

Yzak looked at Flay, then Shiho who was already making her way out. _Shit! Think fast! _He got up and started walking towards the door when he felt Flay grabbing his hand. He looked at her, she didn't say anything but he knows she wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry Flay but.." he wanted to explain but she already let go if his hand.

Flay sat there as she closed her eyes so that she won't see him walking out that door running after her. She tried to cry but her eyes were already dry.


	24. Chapter 24

Final Chap yay!

Review Review!

This is kinda rated soooooooo.. . be careful!

Love lotsssss!

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Flay's House<strong>

The rain was pouring down on Yzak and Shiho, he followed her from Flay's house until the road leading to the highway. Shiho was shaking not because of the cold rain but because she is hurting, both of them clearly didn't know what to do.

"Don't give me that face" Yzak whispered under his breath, ignoring the fact that he is dripping wet. "Just don't give me that face!" he cursed.

"I asked the guy from the hotel to bring me here, I will wait for a taxi to pass by, go back inside Yzak" her voice trembled as her tears mixed with the raindrops on her face. "Don't make this so hard, I know Yzak, from the start I already knew."

"I love you and you know that" he started to approach her and cupped her face "I love her too" he paused when Shiho nodded and gave him a hug "But I love her more, I'm sorry.." he felt her tightening her grip behind him as her sobs continued to increase closing in to hyperventilating.

"I know" her sobs were uncontrollable but she knew this day would come, she just miscalculated it and never thought it would be this soon.

"Please let me take you back to the hotel" squeezing her for comfort, then he let go after feeling her nod.

Flay saw what happened, she was up in her room looking out on the window. She saw Yzak gave her a hug then he went back to get his car, not even giving her another look. Then they left.

**1 week after**

**Dearka's Suite**

"I'm sorry Mr. Joule but Mr. Elseman isn't at home at the moment" the girl named Lauretta informed him.

"Then just fucking tell me where he is!" he yelled, ofcourse he will yell he was standing there for 15 minutes already and his best friend is nowhere to be found. His mother froze all his bank account and the stupid people from orb won't accept PLANT currency. Everyone is out of reach.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Joule but he didn't leave us any information about his agendas" the girl apologized.

Sighing, Yzak left after thanking the girl.

**Outside his house**

It was already past 7 in the evening, he just found out that her mother sold the place he was staying in Orb that exact same day. She was beyond disappointed after hearing about Shiho and Yzak's break up.

**Flay's House**

Flay was enjoying her late night movie when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, covered herself with her robe then opened the door.

"What brings you here?" she asked with a straight face.

"I have no place to stay for the night" he answered.

She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, the door half open "Why don't you stay at your fiancé's apartment then?"

"Look she's not here anymore, Lacus assigned her back to PLANTs and –"

"No, you can't stay here" closing the door on his face.

Yzak punched the wall but didn't make any effort to ask her again; instead he snuck at the back and took a pink blanket from the hanged laundry.

**Next Day**

With a freshly squeezed orange juice on her pink tumbler Flay fixed her hat, ready to go to the market. It is a Sunday and it's a perfect day to stock up on some fresh fruits for her pastries and desserts. She headed out and to her surprise, she saw Yzak curled up in the corner of her door, asleep. Using her cold tumbler she woke Yzak up pressing the item on his face.

"Fuc-!" he slowly pushed the cold tumbler away from his face, then he massaged his shoulders.

"Are you nuts?" pulling him up his feet.

The guy was still trying to massage his aching muscles "I already told you what happened".

"Gezz, fine! I'm gonna let you stay here" "BUT!" she cleared after seeing the guy light up "you have to work for your stay, I'm going out and I want this house to be cleaned right before I arrive." She raised her eyebrow waiting for the guys reply.

"You are the one whose nuts! You expect me to clean this filth?" pointing inside specifically to the unopened shopping bags.

"Take it or leave it" she said smiling. The guys didn't answer though but he turned his back and went inside. "See yah laters!" she waived and left.

**5pm**

Yzak can be good at anything but Flay never thought of him as an exceptional cleaner. The house was definitely gleaming and she can't find anything to complain about. She gave up on searching for filthy spots and proceeded outside the porch facing the sea where she saw his silver hair dancing with the golden sparkle of the water. Nah~ must be her imagination because Yzak was not on the water, instead he was comfortably sleeping on the swinging chair with a dust cloth still on his hand _He must've fallen asleep while wiping the swing as well_Flay smiled to herself and sat beside his sleeping figure then she started moving the swing. Not long after the gesture Yzak woke a little bit surprised that she was already beside him.

Yzak leaned on the bench breathing in fresh sea breeze. "This is one ugly sunset, sunsets in PLANTs are a thousand folds better than this" he snorted.

Ofcourse Flay heard him but she didn't say anything, she rested her head on his shoulders instead.

"You lied to me" she said in a low voice. "I saw Shiho a while ago" she waited for him to say something back but he didn't. "I love you too so much Yzak" she cried then she faced him planting a kiss on his lips.

Yzak pulled back and stared at her for a moment, he pulled her close, kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Crazy woman!" he whispered kissing her head again.

"Oi Oi!" Dearka appeared from nowhere "I thought you were looking for me and here you are flirting, you nasty gramps!" his face sneering.

"Damn you Elseman get out of here!" Yzak yelled still hugging Flay and it was then when he realized that there were people inside the house watching them. "What the fuck!" he cursed giving Flay an eye which she understood right away.

"No! I don't know about any of this!" she swore.

Yzak grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. And all they saw were party poppers, confetti, balloons and just right after a pop they were bathe with champagne.

"What on earth is happening here?" Yzak is now frustrated while Flay is speechless.

"Ahem ahem" the voice who clearly came from Lacus Clyne was heard and everybody was quite "As Chairman of PLANT's I now announce you husband and wife" she giggled "You" she looked at Flay "may now kiss your groom again, Mrs. Joule"

Flay didn't move, she was astounded then she heard the crowd cheer "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!".

"Yzak!" she cried.

Yzak was still busy throwing curses but faced her none the less. "Shhh shhh" he tried to calm her down but she was already crying, "It's ok, come here" he leaned over and gave his bride a long, sweet kiss. It was followed by more cheers and applause.

"Congratulations son!" Ezalia congratulated Yzak "Congratulations too my dear!" she hugged Flay "I already knew this will happen, I knew it from my heart, thank you for not giving up on him" then she started shedding tears causing Flay to hug her back.

Dearka handed Yzak a glass of champagne "Congratulations dude!" he teased.

"I thought you said it is better to be single huh! ?"

The blonde merely raised his hand "I'm engaged too loser!"

"Tsc!" was his only reply.

"I'm taking my wife upstairs to change now" the groom announced when everyone was already settled down enjoying the party. "You can all go home!" he paused "And Thanks!" grabbing his wifes hand again leading her upstairs.

"Make sure it is a boy Yzak!" Athrun yelled supported by Kira and Cagalli.

"Ok everybody out now! I arranged another party at the Joules, everyone's invited!" she proclaimed and everybody followed her. "Cheers! Make it a boy, son!" she said before closing the door.

Yzak just sighed "Finally some peace and quiet!"

"Hey!" he called out to Flay who was stunned staring at the door. "Flay!" but she didn't answer. "Hey! Mrs. Joule!" he smiled at her, and at that Flay turned red.

"I'm happy!" kissing her husband again but this time Yzak didn't pull back instead he deepened the kiss as they make their way inside the bedroom. He started to take off her sundress, then her bra, he laid her on the bed and all that Flay can do was stare at Yzak while he is taking off his clothes. He shortly joined her in bed and kissed her again while his hand made its way down her hips taking off her underwear. Yzak never took his eyes off her own. She can feel his warm body brushing against her skin. Yzak fiddled with her breasts while trailing kisses down her neck making her moan. He was playing with her and it made her long for him more. "I don't mind if you do it now!" she managed to let out a phrase, though her mind is in complete disarray. "Getting impatient now are we?" Yzak teased biting her nipples and inserting two fingers inside her. "I didn't know you'd be this excited Mrs. Joule" he whispered as he forced in three fingers. Flay arched in pleasure as Yzak quickened his motion while sucking on her nipples. Flay felt her body tighten and she screamed in pleasure. "Why cumming so early Mrs. Joule" pulling out his fingers. Flay went down and started stroking Yzak but to her dismay, her husband wasn't done with pleasuring her. While she was in all four trying to give him a blow, Yzak started to lick her, consuming every juice dripping from her. She made herself comfortable as she started making him feel good as well. She came the second time around while swallowing Yzak's cum. "Did you waste any drop Mrs. Joule" he asked placing a pillow under her head. She merely answered by shaking her head. "Open up baby" Yzak checked "That's my girl, now ready for your reward?" he asked but he didn't need an answer. He thrust inside her catching her off guard. "Yzak wait!" she begged but he wasn't listening "Please, wait!" but it was too late because she cummed again making her husband let out a proud smirk, "You cheat!" she breathed heavily. Yzak placed both her hands on the head board making sure she is facing the wall, he massaged her legs making her kneel facing away from him. "Are you ready for this Mrs. Joule?" as he pulled her hair back so he can see her face. Yzak slowly placed his hands on her waist and entered her from behind. He quickened the pace right away, enjoying the moans slipping out of her wife's mouth. "I want you to hold it in baby, lets cum together ok?" he huskily ordered taunting Flay to give in more. "Yzak, im cumming!" she screamed trying to search for his hand which not for long was intertwined with hers, and after another two thrusts they came together. "I hope it's a boy" she whispered to him before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Hahaha gonna focus on a new story now yes!<p>

Also if there are typos let me know..

Thanks guys!


End file.
